Senior Year!
by TheRightWrongs
Summary: High School is ending, relationships are formed, friendships are strengthened, and secrets are revealed. Features many of your favorite HM characters throughout the series! Corny Summary but what do you expect with a character limit. I Own Nothing!
1. and so it begins

It was another typical day for Miley Stewart, school had just ended and she and her two best friends, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken, were hanging out at Rico's Shack. Miley silently watched her two friends exchanging insults. She just knew they were going to grow up and marry each other and live happily ever after, as soon as they stop being blind to what's in front of them. They reminded her of the time she went into an alternate reality and had to fix her parents up before she disappeared after Jackson.

"Hey you either order something or leave; you're taking up valuable seats here!" Rico ordered the trio.

"Fine I'll have a banana smoothie please," Miley said to the pint-sized annoyance that was Rico.

"Oh I'll have a strawberry smoothie," Lilly added.

"Can I get two hot dogs, a cheeseburger, and a large diet coke thanks," Oliver said nonchalantly.

"Oliver, we just had lunch 2 hours ago how can you still be hungry?" Miley asked.

"It's food and I'm a guy, do the math," Oliver said matter-of-factly.

"You're a guy, really, could've fooled me." Lilly joked.

"Here we go again" Miley sighed as her friends began bickering.

Five minutes later Jackson delivered the trio's food along with 3 separate checks. Miley took hers and placed the other two in front of their owners. Another ten minutes go by and Lilly and Oliver's bickering had ceased as Oliver's mouth was to full to speak an understandable language, though it wasn't for lack of trying. When he had tried asking Miley a question food spilled out of his mouth and he became angry that valuable food was wasted to the sand surrounding Rico's. He vowed that he wouldn't say a word until he was done eating and so returned to the mountain of food in front of him, leaving the girls to turn away in disgust.

"I can't believe I used to eat like that" Lilly shuddered at the thought.

It was only a few years ago that Miley had given Lilly her "date chick" make over. Although the plan had backfired, causing Lilly to be stood up by matt marshal, Lilly took to heart was Miley was trying to accomplish and began to act more like a girl. She didn't eat like a boy anymore and even began wearing skirts and dresses.

"I can't wait for homecoming?" Miley said excitedly

"Do you have a date, don't tell me it's Jake" Lilly replied.

"No it's not Jake, I'm so over that. Besides no one has asked me yet," Miley said defending herself.

Jake Ryan is the Hollywood actor that has attended school with them since the 8th grade. Miley and Jake had a weird relationship at first because he wanted her but she didn't want him. When "Hannah" guess-starred on his TV show she saw another side to him. Thus the chase for Jake began. Jake and Miley dated for about 1 hour before he dropped the bombshell on her that he was going away to film a movie and therefore would have to put their relationship on hold. When he returned 4 months later they picked right back up again, after a little of the same cat and mouse game they played in the beginning. Jake's ego got in the way and Miley realized that she didn't really want to be with him anymore, therefore they broke up. Amazingly enough Jake had changed for the better and became good friends with Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. In Fact they were meeting him there so they could meet his new girlfriend.

As if on cue Jake's sleek black Mercedes pulls up to the parking lot followed by a swarm of paparazzi. He and the otherwise unrecognizable girl made their way over to their table. The trio's mouths dropped as soon as they realized who the girl was. It was none other than Hannah's ex-rival Mikayla.

"Hey guys sorry we're late but we had so much trouble trying to avoid "accidentally" running over the paparazzi" Jake explained using air quotes around accidentally.

"Hey Miley, Lilly how are you guys?" Mikayla asked politely.

"We've been good just getting ready for homecoming." Miley answered first

Mikayla had quit her singing career to pursue acting; she decided that she was made for the screen and not the stage. It was the weirdest thing because after that, she and "Hannah" became friends. Hannah was actually the one to give her the advice on hiring a whole new staff, after it was revealed that her agent was behind her diva behavior. Mikayla was actually a very pleasant person when she was allowed to be herself. And with the new team behind her she pursued a career in film because, as she put it: 'being someone else is fun!'

"Yeah it's in two weeks and we still don't have dates" Lilly complained

"Oh that reminds me!" Oliver shouted.


	2. caught redfaced

AN: I'm back!! I want to thank those of you who reviewed, now I know it's true when people say that reviews make them want to write more, so without further ado…

"_Yeah it's in two weeks and we still don't have dates" Lilly complained_

"_Oh that reminds me!" Oliver shouted._

"Reminds you of what?" Lilly asked annoyed. It had been a few moments of silence since Oliver's outburst and they were still waiting to hear what he supposedly remembered.

"Huh…" Oliver answered looking at Lilly's expectant face. "Oh I was just wondering if we were going to do a group thing instead of dates," Oliver recovered.

"We could do that, that's actually a good idea; we should totally do a huge group thing!" Miley agreed.

"Jake, Mikayla are you guys ok with that?" Miley asked the pair that sat to her right.

"I'm ok with that, we should do this whole girls and guys group" Mikayla suggested.

"That's a great idea! Then we can all meet up homecoming and then go out to dinner after since it ends at 10 then us girls can have a sleep over—" Miley said as if in the lightening round of a cheesy game show.

"Miley stop talking, before we even plan the after party we need to go shopping for the 'feature presentation'" Mikayla laughed.

"What are we waiting for, let's go already!" Lilly said as she quickly got up from her seat and headed for the parking lot.

"Oh yeah let's do it!" Miley and Mikayla screamed.

The three girls all exited Rico's leaving the boys speechless as they stared after them.

"Okay so what just happened?" Jake asked

"We, my friend, were ditched," Oliver said matter-of-factly.

"So who rejected you this time?" Jake asked the mop-topped boy that sat across from him.

"Surprisingly no one" Oliver answered. It was common knowledge that Oliver wasn't exactly a ladies' man and therefore struck out a lot in his love life. The few girls he did date never lasted for more than a couple of weeks, with the exception of Joanie Palumbo. Joanie was the girl that he dated throughout all of his sophomore year but they decided to split ways for that summer because they didn't love each other anymore. There was no spark and they felt they owed it to each other to break up and see what happens. They still speak with no hard feelings toward the demise of their relationship.

"Ok so then why the sudden idea to go in a group, don't you want to ask someone?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I do, but I just kind of froze," Oliver answered sincerely.

"Really who's the lucky girl?" Jake asked eagerly

Just as Oliver was about to answer, Miley's brother Jackson came over to their table. Jackson was now a sophomore at Malibu Community College, since it was so close to home he decided to live at home and keep his job at Rico's. Jackson was now 20 years old and had matured greatly since high school. He was nicer to his sister, and A LOT cleaner. Seriously you can actually walk into his room and see a floor, and open his closet without passing out from his "man stink" So in other words Jackson was an adult.

"Hey guys. Where's Miley? I was supposed to take her home," Jackson asked them.

"She went with Lilly and my girlfriend, Mikayla to go homecoming dress shopping," Jake answered.

"Wow so that's where they were running to, makes sense now." Jackson said as he took a seat between Oliver and Jake. "By the way when is your homecoming anyway?" Jackson added.

"It's two weeks from today," Oliver answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm going with someone and I wanted to make sure I took the right day off from work," Jackson replied.

"Seriously dude, who are you going with, you don't even go to our school anymore," Jake asked.

"Yeah what girl was brave enough to ask you?" Oliver added.

"Sarah" Jackson stated.

"Saint Sarah" Oliver asked dumbfounded

'Saint' Sarah is the resident earth child. She's a 'green' activist. She got the nickname for her efforts to end hunger and world suffering when she was younger. Now that she's older she decided to focus on one cause and give it her all. She had been doing a pretty good job with that too, considering she's a shoo-in for valedictorian, is the president of 2 school clubs: Green Team and Student Council. She actually began the Green Team and with them petitioned the school to plant more trees in the quad and use 100% recyclable materials. Sarah was going places and people took notice. She got dual admission to college and was now considered a high school/college student.

"Yep and her name is Sarah sans the saint," Jackson defended her.

"Sorry force of habit, but good for you man, she's a great girl." Oliver said in apology.

Oliver had dated Sarah for two weeks before she dumped him because he bored her. Jackson had also dated Sarah for 2 days because of a misunderstanding. Rico had a crush on her but seeing as how he was 12 at the time, Jackson didn't realize he could so easily fall out of love, which Rico had after he met Rosalita. Kind of like how Romeo was in love with Rosaline, and then when he saw Juliet he fell in 'love' with her. So he ended up telling Sarah that he didn't really like her and so she vowed to wait for him. So for the next 2 years Jackson grew up and matured to the man his is today and Sarah never one to be shy got up the nerve to ask him to homecoming, and Jackson said yes.

"Yeah I knew that, I feel really bad now that I didn't give her a chance when she had liked me at first, it would have saved me a lot of trouble," Jackson sighed.

Jackson like Oliver didn't have much luck in the girlfriend department either. But unlike Oliver who made friends with all of his exes, Jackson's exes had all hurt him. Three of his girlfriends cheated on him, two of them used him to make someone else jealous and one was just plain creepy. She was kind of obsessed with him and would stalk him and was very possessive. She would call him every half hour to interrogate him about what he was doing, every time they weren't together. Needless to say that relationship ended in a restraining order.

"So you guys could come with us to homecoming, Its going to me, Mikayla, Miley, Lilly and Oliver. We're all going as a group—"Jake was saying as Jackson's phone began to ring.

"Hello…because it just happened like a few hours ago…ok…really…yeah Jake was telling me…no problem it sounds great…alright I'll see you at home…bye" was how Jackson's end of the conversation went. He ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket. "That was Miley; she wanted to know why I hadn't told her about me and Sarah. She invited me to be a part of your group thing too," Jackson said.

"Sweet" Oliver added.

"So if Mikayla is your girlfriend then who're making your move on, my sister or Lilly?" Jackson asked.

Oliver just blushed at having been caught.


	3. girl talk

AN: So really this is just chapter two except with the girls, enjoy!

"_What are we waiting for, let's go already!" Lilly said as she quickly got up from her seat and headed for the parking lot._

"_Oh yeah let's do it!" Miley and Mikayla screamed._

The three girls dashed to Lilly's blue 2003 Toyota Celica. Lilly hopped into the driver's seat and buckled he seat belt as Miley and Mikayla did the same in the passenger and backseat respectably. Lilly put her key in the ignition and slowly maneuvered herself out of her parking space. She drove them to the local mall and parked in front of the Macy's. The three girls made their way to the entrance giggling the whole way.

"Guys this is going to be so exciting I've never been to a homecoming before, but it looks like fun from what I've seen in movies. What's it like?"Mikayla asked eagerly.

"It's like a mini red carpet event where girls get to dress up really fancy and Guys clean up to impress the ladies," Miley began.

"You dance for four hours straight and then at the end of the night you and all your friends go out to eat to a fast food place and pig out in your formal wear." Lilly finished excitedly

"Yeah that's pretty much it, besides prom it's the pinnacle of high school experiences" Miley stated.

"Wow I can't believe I've missed out on all this, it's hard to have a real social life that doesn't consist of kissing up to people just because they're the a-list." Mikayla said bitterly.

Miley and Lilly just gave each other the look. Miley knew that life all too well. She secretly lived a double life as teen pop sensation Hannah Montana. Miley felt bad for the girl who was forced to be a diva because of the cut throat business that is Hollywood. She contemplated whether or not to let Mikayla in on her secret. She really wanted to, but figured she should talk to her dad first.

The girls rushed over to the juniors department and began scouring the racks for the perfect dress. There were at least 10 other girls from their school there, including Sarah. She was busy checking the labels of several dresses; no doubt making sure it was made with organic materials.

"Hey Sarah, how have you been? I haven't seen you in so long." Miley asked

"Oh I've been busy, but I'm good. College is keeping me occupied. It's really hard when you take classes online," Sarah answered.

"Really, I would have thought it was easier, since you don't have to go anywhere," Lilly said joining the conversation.

"Nope because at least when you had to go to a classroom you don't have to worry about making the time to go because there's a set time. With online classes it's all up to you to make time for it," Sarah responded.

"OH yeah I know exactly what you mean. I have to go to school online and with my busy schedule I can only get on late at night or early in the morning," Mikayla added making her presence known.

"Right, oh hi I don't believe we've met before, my name is Sarah," She said greeting the black haired girl that stood behind Miley and Lilly.

"Nice to meet you Sarah, my name is Mikayla," She answered awaiting the onslaught of recognition and quickly planning an escape route for when the girl would undoubtedly draw the attention of the people around them.

"Mikayla, as in the 'Shakespeare in High School' actress, I thought you looked familiar." Sarah asked.

"Yep that's me," Mikayla answered the surprisingly calm girl in front of her. "Thank you"

"For what?" Sarah asked.

"For not causing a scene by going crazy, it's refreshing to meet down to earth people who don't treat you any different just because you're famous," Mikayla explained.

"Yeah like those paparazzi that followed you and Jake to the shack. At least they left after ten minutes of hounding you two." Lilly recalled

"That's the trick to them, just give them the shot they want and they'll leave you alone, and if that doesn't work, plan b is to send them a text of a fake Madonna citing or someone a lot more famous than you." Mikayla said as a sly smile played across her face.

"That's what you did right," Miley stated more than asking her friend.

Mikayla just responded with the same smile and cocked her head as if to say 'hell yeah'

"So what is your plan for homecoming, Sarah?" Lilly asked.

"I'm going with Jackson," Sarah said happily.

"Sarah say what?!" Miley stuttered. If she had any liquid in her mouth it would have been the perfect spit-take moment. Lilly and Mikayla watched on as Sarah took in Miley's shocked face. It was still hard for her to believe that her brother changed the way he did. She still remembers his high school years.

"Well yeah I asked him today, you know I've always had a crush on him since freshmen year," Sarah said innocently.

"Sorry I just can't picture anyone liking him for that long he hasn't had the best luck with girls, but now that I think about it you guys would be good for each other," Miley said more to herself than Sarah.

"I didn't mean to offend you Miley—"Sarah began.

"Offend me, you didn't it just surprised me is all, I still have a hard time letting go of his old immature self. Speaking of Jackson though I should call him; I was supposed to go home with him after he got off work," Miley said as she walked outside to call her brother.

"So what about you Lilly, do you have a date to homecoming yet?" Sarah asked.

"No…I thought someone was going to ask me today but it turns out I was wrong," Lilly said bitterly

"Actually Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jake and I are going in a group," Mikayla added hoping to cheer Lilly up.

"That's a good idea, maybe Oliver will finally make his move," Sarah said cheerfully

"Yeah maybe, but it was his idea to do the group thing so maybe that's a bad sign," Lilly said.

"Oliver is crazy—"Mikayla began.

"Well we all know that, but he's also clueless so that's probably why he never notices when Lilly is flirting with him." Miley finished as she walked back to where the three other girls were standing.

Lilly had discovered her feelings for Oliver after he and Joanie ended their relationship. She was confused at first, but let go of the confusion, and just accepted that she loves him. Everyone kept telling her that Oliver felt the same way too, but didn't want to ruin their friendship for it. Miley was the one who suggested the flirting idea. She figured it would let him know she was interested. Unfortunately Lilly was an inept flirter at first; she was used to guys just asking her out. Miley helped her learn the art of flirting and since then she had been trying her hardest without looking desperate. Unfortunately Oliver is just hardheaded.

"Right so let's make him regret his decision and start looking for dresses before they're all gone" Mikayla said looking around at the emptying clothes racks.

The girls each set off in separate directions. Two hours later, they were each in line with a dress they deemed perfect.

Sarah was the first to find her dress, turns out there is a very small selection of organically made dresses. It was a short knee length olive green dress. It had thin spaghetti straps and a bow tie that cinched the waist line. The layered skirt had three levels to it. It was simple which is what Sarah loved about it.

Mikayla also found her dress quickly. It was a black baby doll dress that just barely reached fingertip length. It had sequins on the bodice and netting layered for the skirt. A fuchsia band was right below the bust and it was punctuated with a black flower accent.

Miley had a harder time finding a dress because she insisted on it being pink but not something a lot of people would consider a homecoming dress. She finally found after an hour and a half they dress she envisioned. It was a bubblegum pink bubble dress. It was an inch longer than Mikayla's dress. The back of the halter dress is what sold Miley on it. It was twisted in an X of some sort and left her shoulder blades and 50% of her back bare. She fell in love as soon as she saw herself with it on in the mirror.

Lilly's dress was the hardest to find. She was determined to turn Oliver's head and was very particular about it. Finally she found the perfect one hidden away in a rack of long gowns. It was a modern take on the traditional ball gown, in that it was shortened to fingertip length, like Mikayla's. Also like Mikayla's dress it was strapless. Lilly's dress was a sparkling royal blue and form fitting. It accentuated her assets.

"So Sarah, you and Jackson are welcome to become part of our group for homecoming. We're having a girls' day before it and then we're going to sleep over at my house," Miley suggested.

"Sounds great, I'll ask Jackson later," Sarah answered. They then headed out the door. Sarah walked to her black hybrid and waved bye to the others as she drove off. The three girls then headed to Lilly's car and quickly got in and drove home. It was getting late and they were exhausted. Lilly turned up the radio as they all began to sing along to the _**Boys Like Girls**_ song that was currently playing on the radio.

Later that night each girl had a special guy in mind as they drifted off to sleep. Sarah had Jackson, Mikayla had Jake, Lilly almost had Oliver, and Miley had…


	4. old friends

_**AN: I would like to thank all my reviewers for their reviews, I've gotten over 200 hits to this story (it's a big deal for me) and only 6 people have reviewed it. I shouldn't complain but I'd really appreciate it if you could review. So thanks goes out to Princess Cutie, 1italianbella, mnshart06, manda2594, AColdSky, IheartORANGE. ENJOY Chapter 4!!**_

_Later that night each girl had a special guy in mind as they drifted off to sleep. Sarah had Jackson, Mikayla had Jake, Lilly almost had Oliver, and Miley had…_

Well Miley had no one on her mind. She was happy just being single for the moment. Sure she had a few different guys after she and Jake moved on, but none really stuck with her. There was Trey, whose parents later forbidden them to date after the whole "snooty booty" incident. He was now dating Ashley. I know what you're thinking, weird right. Wrong, believe it or not they weren't even that bad anymore. As soon as junior year began they grew apart and had different groups of friends, they're still friends but have grown out of taunting Miley and her crew.

The girls began planning out the weeks leading up to homecoming. There were spa days and many beauty appointments made. As the day before homecoming approached things were falling into place perfectly. Their group had grown to include not only Jackson and Sarah, but also Joanie and her date Matt Marshall, and a friend of his. Not to worry, Lilly was over Matt and Joanie was over her competition with Lilly. So the five girls planned to spend the homecoming day together. They had made all their appointments together and decided that they would all meet at Miley's house before the dance to take pictures. Jake and Mikayla decided to rent a limo for the evening and offered to pay for it, Miley pitched in some Hannah money.

**THE DAY BEFORE HOMECOMING**

Miley was home alone. Jackson had gone out with Sarah to the beach, her dad was at the studio with his new band; he decided to branch out into the song writing world after his experience with the Jonas Brothers, Lilly and Oliver were busy with family obligations so they couldn't come over. Miley was currently at the piano playing one of Hannah Montana's older hits "The Other Side of Me", she heard a car pull up in the driveway and thought that it was her father or brother coming home. The doorbell rang a few moments later. Startled by it Miley shot her head up to see who was standing on the other side of the glass windowed doors. She didn't recognize the man standing there. He was tall, and dark skinned. He looked to be about Jackson's age, twenty. She slowly got up curious as to who this mystery man was. She opened the door slowly and gazed curiously at the man before her. He spoke first.

"Is this the Stewart residence?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, how may I –"Miley started to question before being pulled into a tight bear hug.

"Miley, long time no see!" the man exclaimed.

Miley was speechless at this until he let go and she was able to catch her breath. "Who are you?" she asked taking a precautious step back into her house, blocking his entrance.

"It's me, Cooper. Sorry I scared you but I just got back into town and needed to catch up on old friends," he said apologetically.

A smile spread across her face as recognition and realization had hit her. Cooper was Jackson's best friend when the Stewarts had first moved to Malibu. He had ended up moving during his sophomore year and he hadn't been back since then. Now four years later he had returned to Malibu for good. Miley invited the old friend inside and they talked to catch up until Jackson came home and pounced on his longtime friend. Sarah walked in behind him, seeing as how he ran as soon as he saw his best friend talking to Miley in the living room.

"Hi Miley, who is that?" Sarah asked pointing to Cooper's retreating figure.

"Oh that's Cooper, remember him, he was Jackson's best friend," Miley said trying to jog Sarah's memory, as Jackson explains that they're just going to his room to catch up.

Sarah nodded her head yes, and then sat down and began another conversation about how excited they were for homecoming. Just as they were discussing which songs they hoped were going to be played, the Stewart home phone rang. Miley ran to answer it. It turned out that her dad was going to be late and that they should just order some food for dinner. After saying goodbye to her father Miley explained to Sarah what she was just told.

"So do you want to stay for dinner?" Miley asked.

"Sure but maybe we should surprise the guys and cook something," Sarah suggested.

"That's a great idea. Let's go look at what we have in the fridge," Miley squealed. She loved to cook. "I think we have some pasta and hamburger meat. We could go Italian."

"Spaghetti and meatballs it is," Sarah agreed.

The girls then set to work. Sarah began boiling water for the spaghetti, while Miley started to season and cook the meat for the meatballs. While they waited for the food to be done both girls set the table for the four of them. Although they didn't ask him, there was no doubt that Cooper would stay for dinner.

The food was ready as the boys made their way to the kitchen, no doubt following their noses. Each took a seat around the table. Sarah sat next to Jackson, who was next to Cooper, who then sat next to Miley, which had her sitting next to Sarah, completing the circle. They all continued to play catch up throughout dinner. It turned out that Cooper was transferring to a college close to Malibu; he was actually apartment hunting because the campus didn't have dorms.

They finished eating and the guys suggested ice cream for dessert. Miley checked the freezer and noted the lack of ice cream in it. She told everyone this, so Jackson suggested Friendly's. Everyone agreed and quickly began loading the dish washer before heading out the door. The all got into Jackson's car and he then drove the foursome to the Friendly's a few miles from the Stewart residence. When they got there Jackson and Cooper took the two girls orders while they saved a table for them outside. A few minutes later they came back with four cones. Jackson handed Sarah her mint chocolate chip while licking his strawberry one in the opposite hand. Cooper then handed Miley her chocolate cone and sat down with his own chocolate cone. They talked more, and homecoming came up in the conversation.

"So we know that Sarah's going with Jackson, but who's the lucky guy Miley?" Cooper asked making Miley blush.

"No one; I'm flying solo," Miley answered proudly. "Actually we're all going in a huge group. It'll be Me, Sarah, Jackson, Lilly, Oliver, Ja—"Miley said counting off the members of their group.

"Lilly and Oliver are going together, it's about time." Cooper laughed.

"Slow down there cowboy, I never said that. They're kind of stuck in this limbo where Oliver won't admit his feelings and Lilly won't make the first move," Miley explained.

"Yeah he said he's scared that she won't like him back," Jackson added.

"He's so frustrating sometimes, but something will happen if it's the last thing I do," Miley pledged. "Now what was I saying before… oh yeah homecoming. We're going with my ex Jake and Mikayla, Oliver's ex Joanie and her date, Lilly's ex Matt, and Matt is bringing a friend so that makes ten of us all together," Miley finished.

"Wow that sounds like a lot of fun" Cooper commented.

They finished their ice cream and began to head to the Stewart home. As they pulled up they noticed that Robbie Ray still wasn't home. The time was 9:30 and Sarah had to get home because she had been out all day with Jackson and didn't want her parents to be mad, she was still only seventeen and legally still a child. Miley and Cooper went inside to give Sarah and Jackson some privacy.

"I know this is random but I noticed you playing the piano when I first came, and I was wondering if you could show me what you were playing?" Cooper asked shyly.

"Sure no problem," Miley said as she walked over to the piano and took the seat.

Miley knew that she couldn't play the same song from before it would give her away as Hannah Montana, so she just decided to play some Avril Lavigne. One of her favorite songs by Avril was the song "Innocence", her fingers glided expertly along the keys and not before long she started to sing along. Cooper just gazed at her in awe. Miley had grown up in the four years he had been gone, Cooper didn't let this fact escape him. As Miley ended the song she looked up at the man standing before her and was shocked. She couldn't breathe.

_**AN: I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update!! I hope you can find it in you to forgive me, Please!!**_

_**I figured that I should make it up to you all and post 2 chapters in a row. In my defense, I was really struggling with this chapter; I had tough decisions to make. I'm happy with the outcome. I was trying so hard to not make this a filler chapter because I personally hate those. Please Review! Pretty Please with sugar on top!**_

**Coming up next: Homecoming finally!!**

_The links for the dresses are in my profile!_


	5. don't lie to me

_As Miley ended the song she looked up at the man standing before her and was shocked. She couldn't breathe._

She thought she knew what love was, but at that moment she was utterly confused. Miley dismissed the thought as just being a simple crush. Cooper was extremely handsome and nice, he always had been. He was always nice to Miley, even when Jackson was rude to her. In fact, Cooper was her favorite of Jackson's friends. He was the only one she missed when they all seemed to fade away.

Jackson came back inside after saying goodbye to Sarah. He went over to where cooper and Miley were sitting by the piano.

"So Coop do you have to go home or something?" Jackson asked, looking down at his friend sitting next to his little sister.

"Nope not really my parents aren't home right now," Cooper answered getting up from the bench.

"You can crash here," Jackson offered.

"Cool I'm curious as to how it would be to spend the night in a Jackson's room when it's actually clean," Cooper joked.

"Alright well I'll be right back, I'm going to get the cot out of the closet and set it up for you," Jackson said bounding up the stairs two at a time.

Cooper turned around and headed to the couch and sat down with Miley following behind. She took the remote and turned on the TV. The news was just ending as a commercial for the next show came on. It was going to be an entertainment news show; Miley asked Cooper if he wanted to watch something else. He said he didn't care and so they sat in silence watching the latest teen Hollywood scandal unfold. Jackson came down ten minutes later.

"Goodnight Miley," Cooper said as he began to follow Jackson up the stairs.

"Hey Miles what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Jackson asked.

"Oh Lilly is coming over at 7 tomorrow and then we're going to meet Sarah, Mikayla, and Joanie at Starbucks for some breakfast and we won't be back here till around 4 so make sure that you guys leave before then and come back here at 4:30 please," Miley reminded her big brother.

"Sure no problem," he answered back "Call me when dad finally gets home."

Miley just nodded her head in response. Her mind was far away in the land of homecoming; she stayed up waiting for her dad, but ended up falling asleep on the couch before he got home. At 11 Robby Ray entered his house to see his daughter lightly snoring on the couch; he gently woke her and sent her to bed. As Miley sleepily walked up the stairs muttering about Jackson wanting to talk to him, Robby Ray followed and went to his son's room.

Miley woke with a start as her cell phone belted out Rihanna's "Don't Stop the Music". She answered the phone with a yawn.

"Miley? Its Lilly can you let me in?" The voice on the other end said.

"Sorry, be right there," Miley said as she stumbled out of bed and made her way to the front door where sure enough Lilly was waving enthusiastically from.

Miley let the blonde in and they quickly went back to Miley's bedroom. The rest of the girl group would be arriving in half an hour to begin their homecoming preparation. Lilly patiently waited in the bedroom as Miley changed, in five minutes time she was done and the pair we're animatedly talking about their expectations and dreams for homecoming.

"I hope I get to at least dance with Oliver, to a sappy love song would be awesome" Lilly mused.

"I hope that they at least play good music. Variety would be good, I'm so sick of hearing the same hip hop songs at every dance we go to," Miley added.

Again strains of Rihanna's song were heard as Miley grabbed her phone. It was Sarah; she was at the door waiting. Miley and Lilly both raced to answer the door for Sarah who was now accompanied by Joanie; both girls had ecstatic smiles plastered on their faces, which matched those of Miley and Lilly. As soon as they began to walk away they heard another car roll across the gravel driveway of the Stewart residence. Lilly turned back to open the door for Mikayla the 5th and final female. The girls made their final trip upstairs to stow away their dresses from the wandering eyes of the guys who would later congregate at the Stewart residence. Miley locked her bedroom door behind her and ran to meet up with her friends who were all waiting in the driveway to leave. They decided to take Mikayla's car because it happened to be the only one blocking another car. Giggling the girls hopped in and put on their seat belts; Mikayla driving, Miley in the front passenger seat, Lilly in the middle of the backseat: Sarah behind Miley and Joanie behind Mikayla.

"Does your car have a CD player?" Sarah asked politely.

"Yeah, why?"

"I made a mix CD for the day. Do you guys want to listen to it?"

"Sure let's hear it!" Mikayla said.

Sarah handed her the disc and Mikayla proceeded to place it into the changer. As the notes of the first song filled the car each girl added their voice to it. In ten minutes time they made it to Starbucks and made their way into the shop. They ordered their coffee and left immediately for their spa appointment. For the next ten hours the girls were pampered beyond belief. They got massages, manicures, pedicures, facials, and had their hair done. It was 3:30 before they knew it and they headed back to Miley's house. When they arrived there around 3:45 they were relieved to see that none of the guys' cars were there. Laughing as they walked, they entered the Stewart home to find that everyone was indeed gone. They knew they had a limited amount of time to get ready because the guys would no doubt show up soon. Along with their parents for the picture taking session that they would be forced into.

The five girls raced up to Miley's room and grabbed their dresses and each was assigned a room to dress in. Sarah would be in Jackson's room, Joanie would be in the guest room, Mikayla in Robby's room, Lilly and Miley in Miley's room, (with Miley in the Hannah closet.) After the girls finished changing they heard footsteps ascending the stairs. Robbie Ray came up to see if they were ready for their "grand entrance", as he put it. Miley poked her head out of the door saying a quick yes to her father. He then went downstairs to inform the waiting guys.

Each girl decided to walk down the stairs individually knowing that there would be "paparazzi" waiting to capture the moment. Joanie walked down first, showing off her sequin black cocktail dress. It had a deep v-neck and low cut back. It screamed Joanie! She smiled and posed for the pictures being taken by her parents, and her date, Matt. After a few moments in the spotlight Joanie walked into the arms of her boyfriend and smiled widely for a few more pictures, before turning back to the stairs to watch her friends follow her.

Next down the stairs was Mikayla. She also stood for the pictures, dozens of flashes later she was standing next to Jake. Jakes mouth dropped as he saw his girlfriend appear. He was used to the look her stylists would give her for Hollywood events, but seeing her in all of her own choices was more beautiful for him. He slipped on the hot pink corsage and just couldn't stop smiling. More shots were taken during this exchange before all eyes were back on the stairs.

Sarah was next in line as she shyly stepped onto the threshold. She saw Jackson smiling back at her. With his encouragement she stepped down the stairs with her head held high and eyes kept on Jackson. She ran to his side after her share of pictures was taken. Jackson hugged her tightly after giving her a single red rose. He whispered in her ear "you're beautiful" before turning around to watch as the next girl made her appearance.

Lilly stepped down the stairs looking at everyone but Oliver. She waited until she came to the bottom step before daring to view his reaction, but when she looked over he was staring at the ground avoiding contact all together. She did her best to hide the feeling of rejection that entered her body and instead focused on the dozens of flashes that were going off. She went over to her friend and stood silently. She looked around at the people that were there. All the girls' parents were there as were the guys. She then noticed that the fifth and final guy was none other than Todd. She had almost forgotten that Todd and Matt were cousins. After the flashes subsided the attention was once again towards the stairs as the last girl descended them.

Miley strutted down her stairs and relished in the picture taking. Being Hannah Montana gave her the love of having good photos taken, good as in being aware and ready, on your own terms. She smiled at everyone and made her way over to her waiting friends. The group stayed for more group pictures and finally stepped outside to enter the waiting limo. It was 5:00 and homecoming began at 6:00. As the limo drove off loud laughter could be heard from the limo's sunroof.

The gymnasium was decorated beautifully with sheer black curtains and white Christmas lights behind it to illustrate the night sky. The theme for the homecoming was "on top of the world" and they took it literally, with lots of celestial decorations hanging from the ceiling. They also used eight different hanging lights as the planets. While the girls gazed at the decorations the guys led them to an empty table near the dance floor. Each girl sat next to their guy, in the case of dateless Miley and Lilly they sat next to Todd and Oliver respectively. But this seating arrangement didn't last for long as the girls constantly got up to dance leaving the guys to stare at them with hormonal thoughts swimming in their boy brains.

The first song that came on was Rihanna's "Don't Stop the Music" All five girls ran out onto the dance floor along with all the other females there.

"_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play"_

After a few more songs, the girls went back to their table for a breather. The next song to come on was Danity Kane's "Ride for You" Jackson wordlessly took Sarah by the hand leading her to the dance floor, Jake and Matt following suit. Todd looked over at Miley and asked her to dance; she happily agreed taking his extended hand. As she was led away from the table she shot Lilly a look that said "ask him!" Lilly took her cue and looked over at Oliver who was watching his friends with a faraway expression. She nudged him and pointed to the dance floor. Oliver understood and grabbed Lilly's hand bringing her to the dance floor. He brought her close to him and hugged his arms around her waist; she laced her arms around his neck as they swayed to the slow rhythm of the song playing.

The song ended too song as the Gym Class heroes fast paced song "Clothes Off" blasted through the speakers. The couples pulled apart and began dancing to the risqué lyrics. The next song on the DJ's playlist was the new Beyonce single "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it)" the guys exited the floor. They decided to let the girls rock out to the female empowerment song without them.

"So Oken you and Truscott were getting cozy back there," Todd commented suggestively wiggling his eyebrows at his friend.

"Very funny Todd and yes we were but not in that way you're thinking of," Oliver admitted. He was thinking back to his slow dance with Lilly, how he wished she could love him the way he loves her. But his love scares him because he doesn't want it to end badly that's why he'll never act on it.

"Oliver man you should just tell her, I'm sure she feels the same way about you," Jackson added.

"Really and how do you know that?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

"The way she looks at you dude, she always has this little twinkle in her eye and a smile on her face," Jackson answered.

"Yeah you should have seen her when she came down the stairs; she looked at everyone but you and then when she finally did look at you she had a huge smile on her face and then you go and don't look at her at all. Her face just got all depressed, like she was disappointed," Jake added.

"…" Oliver stayed silent after this revelation.

"Exactly," Matt commented. "Why didn't you look at her?"

"I did look at her but, I looked away because I thought I'd do something stupid and we wouldn't be friends anymore," Oliver said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Never thought I'd say this but you think way too much," Jackson joked.

They ended the conversation there and turned to look at the girls dancing once more. The song "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga had just started. The guys decided to go over and join the girls again.

"_What's goin' on, on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright"_

After a few more top 40 songs another slow song began playing. This time Oliver was quicker and automatically grabbed Lilly's hand and pulled her close. Miley was asked to dance by Dex while Todd was seen dancing with some girl from the class under them. The song that played was JoJo's "How to Touch a Girl"

"_Do you feel something happening  
Could this be for real?  
I don't know right now  
But tonight will reveal"_

By this time it was already 9 o'clock and homecoming would be over in an hour. The DJ stopped the music to announce this and present the homecoming court.

"Ok everyone, your administrators have been doing some secret spying tonight and have voted on your 2010 homecoming court. There will be four girls on the court and one queen and same with the guys; four for the court and one king. The court and royal 'couple' will share a special dance after. Now to qualify for these honorable titles you were judged on your look for the evening, and you must also be a senior. So now without further ado, here is the head of the homecoming committee with your results," he finished.

"Good evening everyone, I hope everyone is feeling 'on top of the world' tonight!" Mr. Corelli said laughing at his own joke while students cheered. "I have the results of this year's vote for homecoming court. The fourth runners up are Dex Logan and Becca Wellar," He paused as the spot light found the two and they made their way to the stage, their fellow classmates cheered as they got their sashes "Our third runners up are Trey Harris and Ashley Dewitt" the same reaction followed."Our second runners up are Oliver Oken and Miley Stewart" the anticipation grew as they got closer to announcing the king and queen. "Our runners up are Johnny Collins and Amber Addison!" everyone grew silent in the room as Mr. Corelli gave a dramatic pause before announcing who had won." And finally this year's king is none other than our resident zombie slayer, Mr. Jake Ryan" A deafening applause as Jake made his way up to be crowned. "And last but not least our queen is…Miss Lilly Truscott!" Mr. Corelli announced into the microphone trying to make himself heard over the cheering, it didn't work because as soon as the name Lilly was said everyone knew who it was and were already screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Now will our 5 lucky couples come to the middle of the dance floor, and then you can begin your special dance," Mr. Corelli finished after a majority of the applause subsided.

The ten students made their way to the dance floor just as strands of Hannah Montana's "One in a Million" began to float around the room. They danced in silence for a while. While some of the winners were already a couple others just found it awkward. Amber was dating Johnny and Ashley was dating Trey, Dex and Becca had never met and therefore they were the awkward ones. Somewhere in between were Miley and Oliver, Lilly and Jake.

While Lilly and Jake just danced, Miley had noticed Oliver's saddened expression.

"Is something wrong?" she asked her partner.

"Huh…no nothing is wrong," Oliver answered.

"Don't lie to me boy, I see right through you," Miley said.

"I swear there's nothing wrong," Oliver attempted to lie but his hiccupping habit betrayed him, Miley glared at the boy she was dancing with. "Ok fine there is something wrong, happy now!"

"Not yet, what happened?"

"Girls" he said simply.

* * *

**_AN: i don't own anything in this story besides my plot all the songs are qwned by whoever happens to own them (which isn't me) and disney owns Hannah Montana_**

**_I'm so Sorry!! i'd usually ask you not to hate me, but i hate me now because i screwed this up so royally._**

**_i said i'd post this imediately following the 4th chapter and then i go and accidentally delete the chapter off my computer But then school and work got in the way of me re-writing this chapter. this is only the first half of the homecoming chapter, i'm working on part 2 now. Again i'm sorry and please review!! (even if its just to say how mad you are that i took forvever to post this!!)_**


	6. she hates me

"_Ok fine there is something wrong, happy now!" _

"_Not yet, what happened?" _

"_Girls" he said simply._

"Oh I see, what about them exactly?" Miley asked wondering if she should be offended.

"Well it's more like one girl," he admitted.

"Well what about Lilly?" Miley asked nervously.

"Who say's it's about Lilly," Oliver stuttered

Miley just gave him the 'who are you trying to kid' and asked him to continue. In the end Oliver had admitted his love for Lilly.

"Well duh!" Miley yelled.

"Keep it down, and what do you mean by duh?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"I see the way you look at her, especially today when you saw her come down my stairs. You were speechless and I saw your boy brain go into overdrive," Miley explained.

Oliver blushed as she mentioned the boy brain part, he didn't know he could be that transparent. Miley assured him that he should follow his heart without revealing that Lilly felt the same way about him. She knew Lilly would kill her if she had told Oliver, because Lilly wanted him to love her without a push. She thought that it would be like he had to be with her because they were friends and she liked him. Miley also knew it would mean more if they got together on their own terms, which is why Miley never tried to set them up with each other.

The song ended and another song merged into it.

"This is my favorite song!" Mikayla cried."Hilary duff is my idol!" and with that statement she began to sing along with the chorus. Jake just looked at her with adoration as she let loose away from Hollywood.

"_Baby can you be tough  
Say enough is enough  
You can even be blunt  
Just do it with love love love  
You can tell me I'm wrong  
That I'm coming on way too strong  
Don't think I'd be crushed  
Just do it with love love love love"_

The night was winding down as the DJ made another announcement regarding formal photos. The group realized they hadn't taken their picture yet, so they rushed over to the photographer's set up and got into the growing line. They were one of the first in line so they finished pretty quickly. They each handed the photographer five dollars and the assistants began to line them up for their picture. The line up for the picture was the girl in front while the guy stood behind her. The guys got into a line and the girls followed. The guys got into line like this: Matt, Todd, Jake, Oliver, and Jackson. The girls then got into their line: Joanie, Miley, Mikayla, Lilly, Sarah. As they began to settle into this pose Oliver noticed that all the guys were in an intimate pose with their girl, even Todd had his arms wrapped around Miley, and Miley didn't seem to mind from the smile that lit her face. Oliver decided to take Miley's advice and wrapped his arms tenderly around Lilly's waist. He was relieved when she didn't reject him; he smiled hugely as the photographer counted down. 3…2…1

As they walked back to their table another slow song came through the speakers. Joanie had already dragged her willing boyfriend onto a corner of the dance floor, while Jake was asking Mikayla if she wanted to dance. Oliver just took Lilly's hand and led her to the dance floor wordlessly. Lilly although surprised at his sudden turnaround, was cherishing the moment. Dancing with Oliver to Mario's "Music for Love"

"_Girl let my frequency just flow through your body  
Get this party started cause baby, baby girl  
This is the music for love put me on repeat girl  
Lets go again and again no matter am or fm  
Cause baby girl this is the music for love"_

Lilly laid her head on Oliver's chest as they danced, Oliver smiled at this and his boy brain started to work again. Daydreams of him and Lilly together filled his brain and didn't notice when the song had ended. But it was okay because neither did Lilly. They both just stood there moving minimally. It wasn't until someone had stepped on Lilly's foot that they both snapped out of it. Both of them turned away from each other to hide their blushing.

When they finally turned around to face each other they found themselves to be surrounded by their friends, dancing to the current song blasting from the speakers, all oblivious to the moment they just ruined. Chris Brown's "Wall to Wall" pulsed through the room.

"_They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall"_

"Ok everyone it's almost time for the last song of the night so make it last!" the DJ announced.

The next song that played was the theme for the night. It was a Boys Like Girls song called "On Top of the World"

The ten friends got into a circle and just danced. Before they knew it the last song was announced, and it happened to be another slow song. Miley began to dance with Todd as the others started dancing with their dates. Oliver looked over at Lilly and embraced her in a hug. Giggling she laced her hands around Oliver's shoulders once more and Oliver pulled her closer than before. Lilly's body pressed against his they swayed to Cascada's "Everytime We Touch" remix. Lilly closed her eyes as she was led by the strong arms that held her.

"_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life"_

As the song ended the guys led the girls out to the limo and they headed to the fast food restaurant. They ordered burgers, fries, and milkshakes. They wanted to eat inside, but they realized that the place was filled with their classmates and decided to eat out in the limo. They sat in the limo for a good hour and decided to get back to the "after party"

The limo pulled up into the driveway of Jackson and Miley's home. The teens entered the house to see the living room cleared out of furniture and ten sleeping bags laid across its floor. The teens took turns changing into pajamas and settled into their sleeping bags. They then came to the conclusion that they weren't tired and decided to stay up and watch a movie. As the movie rolled on the teens succumbed to sleep, until the only ones left were Lilly and Oliver. The movie ended and they were still awake. They begun talking but decided against it when Joanie and Miley began to stir at their voices. They instead moved their conversation to Miley's deck.

"I had so much fun tonight!" Lilly mused.

"Yeah me too," Oliver added.

"Thanks for dancing with me," She added shyly.

Oliver turned to face her as they were both leaning against the railing. "My pleasure" Oliver spoke softly.

"The sky looks really pretty tonight," Lilly commented.

Oliver didn't answer back because he was too busy gazing at her delicate face in the reflection of the moonlight. Lilly turned towards the silent boy next to her. That's when Oliver lost it. The shaggy haired boy bent down and placed his lips upon his blonde counterpart. The blonde was so excited at what just happened, she forgot to kiss him back. Because of this he immediately stepped back at his own rash action, and upon seeing a look of confusion on her face he bolted.

Oliver couldn't believe what he had just done. He just ruined the best thing to ever happen in his life with one impulsive decision. He took one last look at Lilly and jumped over the railing making a break for it.

Lilly was confused as to why he stopped the kiss so quickly, was she that bad. She could only wonder as Oliver ran away from her, the memory of his face right before he left brought tears to her eyes. Lilly just collapsed from the pain of her tears and sat on the floor silently weeping. The moment that she had been wishing for just happened and as quickly as her happiness rose, it all came crashing down because Oliver didn't want her.

Lilly's cries woke up the sleeping teens inside. Miley was the first to emerge and she hugged her tightly, letting Lilly's tears soak her shoulder. Slowly the other girls followed Miley's example and hugged their friend tightly. The guys more cautiously stood listening to what happened. Apparently Miley had woken up when Oliver accidently stepped on her foot as he made his way to the outside door. She watched everything unfold; she finished the story and asked the guys to go find the runaway.

So the four remaining guys departed and followed Oliver's fresh foot prints in the beach sand. It didn't take long to find him; he was at the local park near Rico's. the guys approached him and silently sat by him until he was ready to let them in.

"She hates me" was all he would say.

* * *

_**AN: Again I'm super sorry that I took so long to post before, but I'm trying to make up for it now! I hope you enjoyed the second part to Homecoming, and for those of you who will want to kill me for what happened in this chapter, it'll will get alot better in the next chapter: I'm sorry --Please review!**_

There's also a poll on my profile, Which homecoming dress was your fave? --Please vote!!


	7. i'm sorry

**AN:Thanks for the reviews! I have gotten over 500 hits for this story, YAY!! I'm not sure how good that is but I also have 7 alerts which I'm proud of!! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!!**

"_She hates me" was all he would say._

"Funny that's exactly what she was saying when we left to find you," Jake said to his devastated friend who was sitting in the sand.

"She really hates me?" Oliver questioned.

"No, but she was saying that you hate her," Todd answered.

"But I don't, I love her!" Oliver yelled.

"You need to go explain yourself to her not us," Jackson advised.

And with that they helped the crying boy out of the sand and walked back to the house. The girls had finally calmed Lilly down and they were simply waiting for the guys to come back with Oliver. After twenty minutes passed 5 figures could be seen walking up from the beach. Relieved the girls except Lilly stood up and waited for the guys to come closer. When all five guys made it back they left Oliver to confront Lilly. Oliver was exceptionally nervous; he shrank away as soon as they shut the door.

He turned and took one last glance at his friends before he looked at Lilly. She was sitting at the table avoiding his gaze. There was an unfamiliar expression etched on her face. He thought it might have been anger mixed with fatigue.

"I'm sorry Lilly," was all he said to her.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked sarcastically. "You just ruined the best night of my life with that stunt."

"I know I'm sorry I kissed you" Oliver apologized again

"Wait that's what you're apologizing for?" Lilly asked confused.

"Yeah what did you think I was doing?" Oliver asked back with the same confusion.

"You really don't know?" Lilly asked embarrassedly.

"I have a confession to make," Oliver sighed looking at Lilly. "I like you Lilly a lot and when we were just standing there I snapped. I couldn't control myself and just ruined the best thing to ever happen in my life. After I kissed you and you didn't kiss back I knew that you didn't feel the same—"Oliver stopped his speech when Lilly began to smile.

Oliver just stared at the blonde before him, the smile that crossed her face was beautiful but confusing him. He just ruined their friendship and all she could do was smile at him.

"Oliver, do you know why this was the best night of my life?" Lilly asked him.

"Because tonight was our last homecoming," Oliver said.

"Well that's part of it, but the thing that sealed the deal happened after homecoming," Lilly started. She looked over at Oliver and some realization dawned on his features. "The best part of this night was when you did kiss me," She continued.

"…" Oliver was speechless. He couldn't believe that he did something that stupid, and yet he was ecstatic because the girl of his dreams liked him back. He looked up at Lilly to see her leaning in. "Hold on!" Oliver yelled killing the mood.

Lilly just looked confused again. And with that Oliver leaned in all the way and placed his lips upon hers, this time there was no hesitation on Lilly's part as she wrapped her arms around him. Oliver did the same before pulling away.

"Why did you tell me to hold on?" Lilly asked.

"Because I needed to kiss you to make up for my sneak attack earlier, did I get it right this time?" Oliver asked.

"Perfect," Lilly said as she kissed him on the cheek only to be startled by a loud thud.

The pair looked in the direction of the noise and looked to see their friends all standing at the door. Well almost all of them. Todd was sprawled on the floor outside the door. Apparently the door wasn't fully closed and he fell against it, in everybody's race to see what had happened with Lilly and Oliver.

Blushing, the pair stepped over Todd's body and made their way past their staring friends. They gave each other one last kiss before settling into bed. Their friends took the hint and knew it would be pointless to ask questions now. They all went to sleep immediately and didn't wake until eleven promptly the next morning. Well almost everyone got up at eleven.

Sarah who had been used to getting up early every morning was wide awake at six. She had a ritual of watching the sunrise every morning. This morning was no different until she realized that she had a visitor. She turned around quickly when she heard the door open behind her. She then came face to face with Jackson. He silently walked to where she was standing and stood behind her. He delicately put his hands on her hips and held her to him. He was amazed at how easily she contoured to his body. Sarah didn't object to the intimate gesture, in fact to her it felt as natural as if they did this every day. They watched the sun rise in silence, it was a Kodak moment reminiscent of what Lilly and Oliver had done the previous night. No, they didn't kiss, but that was because they weren't ready yet. Jackson felt good about her though.

The sun was getting higher and higher in the sky when they finally spoke.

"Good morning," Sarah said shyly.

"Morning," Jackson yawned back.

They gave each other a small hug and sat down at the table outside.

"Thanks for coming to homecoming with me, I had a lot of fun," Sarah said enthusiastically.

"It was my pleasure, I'm glad you asked me," Jackson admitted. "I want to apologize for being a jerk back then."

"I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions," Sarah added.

"Don't be sorry, if I wasn't so immature I probably would have allowed myself to like you," Jackson said sheepishly.

"What do you mean by that?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I've never told anyone this but I did have a crush on you back then," Jackson admitted. Sarah's jaw dropped slightly at this revelation. "I liked you but I convinced myself that it couldn't happen because I was a junior and you were a freshman. You were Miley's friend and I thought that it was creepy to date someone my sister's age. It would be like me dating Lilly, just plain wrong. But now that I'm older I've realized my mistakes, but in a way I don't regret them."

"Would you date Lilly now then?" Sarah asked nervously.

"No, she's my little sister practically. I've never even thought about it like I did with you," Jackson said calmly and then a few moments later he lets out a small laugh.

"What's funny?" Sarah asked.

"This conversation just reminded me of a conversation I had with Cooper the other night," Jackson stated.

"How does it remind you of Cooper?"

"The other night when he slept over we were catching up and I was talking about you. He asked me if it was ok with Miley and I was explaining to him that she loved the idea. Then he started asking me all these questions about how I would feel if one of my friends started dating Miley. I didn't think anything of it then but now that I think about it, I think he might like Miley," Jackson reasoned.

"Cooper and Miley, they would make a cute couple. They complement each other well," Sarah commented.

"How do you figure?" Jackson asked curiously.

"I don't know they just do," Sarah answered.

Jackson took time to think about what Sarah had said and agreed.

They let the topic go and moved on to other things, like getting to know each other. Pretty soon everyone woke up and they had breakfast before their numbers started to dwindle. First Todd left then Matt and Joanie, then Jake and Mikayla, until all that was left was Sarah, Lilly and Oliver. Jackson decided to invite Cooper over to test his theory. The plan for the day was bowling and then lunch. As they were waiting for Cooper to come, Jackson turned to his sister and whispered in her ear

"What do you think about Cooper?"

* * *

_Please review!! I kind of ended on a sucky note. I tried making it suspenseful but I just couldn't make it work.  
I know a lot of people probably hated me for what happened in the last chapter, but I hope this will satisfy everyone!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	8. it's Hannah Montana!

**AN: I'm BAAAACCKKKK!!! Well I'd like to thank everyone that has been reading this and my lone reviewer of the last chapter, IheartORANGE: thanks for faithfully reviewing my story, now that winter break has begun for me I'll be able to read Late Lilly. And now on with chapter 8!**

"_Miles, what do you think about Cooper?" Jackson asked his sister as they waited for everyone to be done getting ready._

_Miley turned to her brother and answered._

"He's nice, why?"

"Just wondering, you don't think he's cute or anything right?"

"He's cute," Miley answered suspiciously, "very cute" Miley added in a whisper hoping no one heard.

But no such luck for Miley because Sarah heard her. Sarah's face lit up when she heard this confession, but unlike Jackson she wasn't going to push the subject.

"He was my favorite of your friends in high school, actually he was the only one I liked of your friends," Miley explained.

"So you liked him?" Jackson asked mischievously.

"Well yeah," Miley answered "but not like you're thinking." Miley clarified upon seeing her brother's face.

They didn't get to finish the conversation as the subject of it was now at the door waiting to be let in. Miley opened the door giving one last warning look at her older brother. Cooper walked in and took a seat on the couch next to Lilly and Oliver.

"Are we all set?" Miley asked the group before her.

"Yeah let's go!" they all yelled in response.

The six left the house and went to the two cars they'd be using. Miley, Lilly, and Sarah would take Sarah's car and Jackson, Oliver, and Cooper would be driving in Cooper's car. They arrived at the bowling alley fifteen minutes later. The guys arrived first and were the ones to reserve the lane. The girls were running behind seeing as how they hadn't arrived yet.

"Where do you think they are?" Jackson was asking but was cut off as he saw the three girls walk through the glass double doors that were the entrance to the bowling alley.

"Sorry we're late, Lilly forgot her cell at the house and we turned back to grab it," Sarah explained as they approached the guys.

"No problem, except we have to wait an hour before we can start because all the lanes are being used now." Oliver said.

"What should we do while we wait?" Sarah asked everyone

"Let's go to the arcade across the street!" Oliver and Lilly answered in unison. They looked at each other and laughed, causing the others to join in.

They all agreed to go to the arcade, so they walked out the door and crossed the busy street. The arcade was huge; it had hundreds of games to play and hundreds of kids running around it. In fact the arcade was really like a mini carnival. It was an outdoor arcade and it housed some of the smaller attractions of a carnival; bumper cars, and many carnival games

"Let's play bumper cars!" Miley squealed running towards the line for the ride.

The line quickly moved as everyone ran to find a bumper car to ride in. There were 15 cars total and each got into a car and waited for the start bell to ring. Miley was in the red #11 car, Jackson in the blue #7, Lilly in the orange #4, Oliver in the orange #12, Sarah in the green #14, and Cooper in the blue #2. The bell rang signaling the drivers to start bumping. The six couldn't help but laugh and scream out loud each time they hit one another. The time was up in five minutes and they left the area still laughing. They made their way to an air hockey table, Jackson and Cooper called dibs first. Miley and Sarah rolled their eyes at how the two 20 year olds transformed into their former fourteen year old selves.

"I call winner!"Miley shouted

It was a close game but Cooper beat Jackson 7-5, Miley then took her brothers place at the table. After a few fighting words, Miley and Cooper also had a long fought battle, the score was at a deadlock 6-6. Lilly then had an idea.

"Look its Hannah Montana!" She yelled pointing in a random direction behind Cooper. Cooper's head popped up confused but quickly regained focus when he heard Miley's triumphant yell. He looked down to see the puck zooming towards his end of the table. Quickly he moved to defend his goal. It worked, the puck bounded off into the opposite direction where Miley lightly hit it sending it zigzagging its way towards its destination. Cooper's eyes couldn't keep up and the puck slid past him into the open slot. Final score: Miley 7 Cooper 6. Miley began jumping up and down to celebrate her victory, while Cooper went over to congratulate her. He gave her a hug and quickly pulled away after she returned it.

"Hey we should head back now it's almost our turn" Jackson said giving his friend a questioning look.

The three females and three males made their way towards the exit. They entered the bowling alley and sat down on the benches. After a few minutes they heard the name Stewart called. Jackson had put the reservation under his name. They went up to the counter to get their shoes and find out which lane they'd be using. They decided to play in teams of two; Jackson and Sarah were the first team, Miley and Cooper were the second team, and Lilly and Oliver were the last team.

Jackson was the first one up and he tossed his ball down the lane, he wasn't that great of a player and ended up getting only six pins down on his first frame, Sarah on the other hand was a much better bowler than Jackson and ended up carrying her team. Miley wasn't a great player either but she was a little better than Jackson, she usually ended up getting seven or eight pins down on her frames. Cooper was just as good as Sarah, getting spares or strikes whenever it was his turn. Lilly and Oliver on the other hand were really funny to watch. Oliver was a horrible bowler, and Lilly didn't let him forget it. If it weren't for the fact that they were using bumper lanes the majority of his attempts would have been gutter balls. Lilly found this funny and mocked him every time it was her turn, Oliver just laughed because he knew it was in good fun. Oliver gave up halfway through the game after realizing that losing was inevitable. Instead he took to messing with his friends, Lilly especially. There were several occasions when Oliver would sneak up behind her and grab her suddenly from behind. He stopped after Lilly 'accidentally' dropped the bowling ball on his foot.

In the end Miley and Cooper's team was the winner, Sarah and Jackson came in a close second, while Lilly and Oliver finished in dead last by a wide margin. To celebrate Cooper scooped Miley up in a hug swinging her around. On-lookers saw a happy couple in love and if their friends didn't know any better that's what they would have seen too. Cooper put Miley down but not before sneaking a kiss on her cheek.

Miley's cheeks flared and she could have sworn they were on fire. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed her reaction, no one did. Miley was confused, she never felt that way during a kiss before. Sure Jake's kisses gave her the butterflies in her stomach but that was because he was her first serious boyfriend. But Cooper's kiss lingered in a way that Jake's certainly didn't. But she had already told herself that she didn't like him, didn't she?

* * *

**AN: This chapter was long overdue for me, but I had finals these past two weeks to deal with, i hope you can forgive me! Please review!!**

**I'm also starting 2 new fics for Hannah Montana. They will be called _"Lilly and Oliver's Infinite Playlist"_ and _"Miley and Jake's Infinite Playlist"_ Its not based on the book or movie but just the title. They'll both be a collection of oneshot songfics based on the relationship of the two people. So if you have any ideas for me just put it in a review or PM me! **

**3**


	9. Hannah darling

**AN: OMG I haven't updated in almost a month!! Don't hurt me please! **

**Enjoy!**

_Miley's cheeks flared and she could have sworn they were on fire. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed her reaction, no one did. Miley was confused, she never felt that way during a kiss before. Sure Jake's kisses gave her the butterflies in her stomach but that was because he was her first serious boyfriend. But Cooper's kiss lingered in a way that Jake's certainly didn't. But she had already told herself that she didn't like him, didn't she? _

So for the second time since Cooper had come back she dismissed those feelings. Miley wasn't ready to listen to what her heart had to say. They went home immediately after that because Cooper had to visit his parents and Miley had a "Hannah" thing. Lilly would be going to; Lola was a staple at Hannah events, as was Mike Stanley III.

The girls were getting ready in the Hannah closet while Oliver ran home to grab his Mike outfit, he ran back to Miley's house thinking he was going to be late. As he collapsed on the couch he looked around to see an empty living room which meant two things he was late or they weren't ready. He wondered which of the two his fate was when the answer to his question walked down the stairs.

"Girls Oliver is here!" Mr. Stewart yelled up the stairs.

"Are they ready yet?" Oliver asked.

"Son, you and I both know that with those girls they'll never be ready unless I have to haul them out of that closet,"

Just as he was about to run up the stairs the two girls in question were on their way down. The blonde and brunette were giggling about some yet to be known joke. Oliver walked up to the brunette and grasped her hand before being ushered out of the door by an impatient Robby Ray. Lola and Mike entered the waiting car first then Hannah and Robby Ray.

"I really am enjoying this new look of yours Lola," Mike said to the brunette whose hand he held.

Lola was no longer Hannah's colorful nuisance. Lola's style matured as she did. She had ditched the fluorescent wigs and opted for a long flowing brunette-do. Hannah/Miley approved, they even turned it into a joke between them. They each called each other their own names. So Lola would be Miley and Hannah would be Lilly. Along with Lola's new brown locks came a wardrobe change. Lola tired easily of the fluffy tutus and eye popping color schemes. She enjoyed the feedback she got from her new look, especially when Lola was named as one of the best dressed celebs at MTV's VMAs a few months ago and Hannah wasn't.

"Thanks Mikey," Lola responded giggling at the nickname.

"So where exactly are we going again?" Mike asked.

"Tracy's engagement party" Hannah answered.

"I still can't believe she's getting married. I still remember her sweet sixteen party two years ago," Lola exclaimed.

"Yeah that's where she met him though. James didn't want to date her at first because he believed she was actually sixteen. That's when she had to admit to everyone that she was actually twenty-three. He couldn't have been happier. The rest is history," Hannah recounted the events quickly. "I think she's going to be naming her wedding party today."

And Hannah was right. Before the party got into full swing Tracy and her fiancé hushed the crowd and made the announcement. The couple chose ten bridesmaids and groomsmen each and Tracy selected her own Maid of Honor while James chose his Best Man.

"The only requirement for the bridesmaids is to not be better looking than me. So it will be really easy," Tracy said in her nasally tone gaining a laugh form the crowd, "When I call your name please step forward and grab the rest of your instructions."

Lola rolled her eyes, she still wasn't on the best terms with Tracy after the celebrity golf tournament she ruined by chasing after Orlando Bloom. Tracy began calling out her ten pairs. She was nearing the end of her list when she heard her name being called.

"Lola Luftnagle escorted by Mike Stanley III"

Lola looked up from her seat and slowly got up after realizing what had happened. She exchanged a look with Mike as he followed her up to the couple on the DJ stage. They each grabbed their respective envelopes and thanked Tracy before walking back to their seats. Lola was shocked to see a genuine smile on Tracy's lips. Lola sat back down and couldn't help but to notice that Hannah didn't have a pink envelope with her too. She quickly looked away and back at the only voice that could be heard. Tracy had finished her list and handed the microphone over to James as he did his part. After another ten minutes of name calling Tracy had the microphone in her hand and was making another announcement.

"And for the moment you've all been waiting for…" Tracy said dramatically, "I found this decision to be one of the easiest. My Maid of Honor has always been there for me, through thick and thin and every scandal that came my way. Hannah darling I'd be honored if you would be my Maid of Honor," Tracy said as tears streamed down her face.

Lola looked over at her friend and saw a similar expression on her best friends face. Hannah got up from her seat and ran up to Tracy and engulfed her in a hug. People began clapping and soon Hannah returned to her seat, her face tear stained and glowing. James then proceeded to announce his best man, who happened to be his little brother Adam. The rest of the party past by in a blur of dancing and gossip and then around midnight the threesome made their way to the exit. As soon as their bodies left the club flash bulbs went off like fireworks on the fourth of July. Hannah's car was waiting just a few yards from the exit. The three quickly ran to the car. Hannah hopped into the car using the door facing the sidewalk while Mike grabbed Lola's hand and brought her over to the other side. He opened the door and let her jump in before he entered closing the door forcefully before him. Robby was nowhere to be seen, he usually just chaperoned the drive to make sure nothing suspicious was going on. He usually never made it for the return drive; he always ended up falling asleep early.

The car dropped Oliver off at his house and brought the two girls back to the Stewart house. Before exiting the car they removed the wigs and dressed in the over sized hoodies that were brought for this particular purpose. They quickly thanked the driver and ran up Miley's driveway. Miley unlocked the door, switched off the porch light and turned on the living room light. They quietly made their way up to Miley's room. There they discussed the upcoming nuptials of Tracy Vanhorn. Lilly and Miley reflected on their places in the wedding party before remembering about their instructions they received. They opened the pink envelopes to see a list written in sparkly purple ink.

The list had the vital information of wedding day itself. It was to happen in two weeks time at a Chapel that happened to be in Malibu. The reception would be taking place at the same club they had just left. At the very bottom of the page was a bold warning not to leak any of the information to the press. Miley commented that Tracy would probably invite them on her own accord.

"I have to wear a gold dress, you know what that means!" Miley said excitedly.

"I have to wear a red dress and yes I can't wait to go shopping!" Lilly answered just as excitedly.

They giddy girls made plans to go shopping the next day and then proceeded to fall asleep. They awoke the next morning. They quickly changed and ate breakfast. They bolted out of the house after explaining the situation to Robby Ray. The girls hopped into Miley's red sports car and drove to the ritzy shopping district. They arrived in 30 minutes. Miley parked and began her dash for one of the many shops that lined the street with Lilly following closely behind. The girls separated and scoured the racks in the first store a half hour passed before they deemed the store unhelpful. They then crossed the street to the next store.

They made progress in this store. Miley found the dress she wanted and quickly got an attendant to help tailor it. Lilly meanwhile didn't find anything and informed a changing Miley that she would be next door.

Miley stepped out of the changing room and followed the attendant into a mirror room where she instructed her to stand on one of the many platforms. Miley looked at herself in the three way mirror. She admired how the gold backless satin gown complimented her tan complexion. She adored the chiffon bust and the rhinestone design below it. She twisted and turned to help the attendant who was deftly pinning the dress into a perfect fit. After fifteen minutes the attendant asked her to step down. Miley went up to pay for the dress and its alterations. As soon as she had made an appointment for a final tailoring session Miley headed out the door to join Lilly.

Miley walked into the store next door and spotted her friend in the back of the store getting her dress altered. Lilly waved her over excitedly pointing to the bright red dress she was donning. Lilly had chosen a red formal mermaid style gown with elegant ruching on the bust and jeweled embellishments on the straps. Lilly was at the end of her session and stepped down and entered back into the changing stall. A few moments later she reemerged holding the dress delicately. After Lilly followed the same routine as Miley; they both exited the store discussing accessories. They decided to go to the local mall for those another day. It was around two o'clock and Lilly had to get home. So Miley entered her house solo. She was sitting down in her kitchen when she noticed a note on the island. She picked it up to see that it was from her father.

_**-Miles**_

_**Went to the studio be back around 5**_

_**Love, daddy**_

Miley shrugged as she threw the note into the trash can nearby. She was about to sit down again when she noticed a second piece of paper where her father's note had been. She picked it up to see that it was from Jackson to Miley

_**-Hey sis, **_

_**I'm with cooper and the guys until 4. If Sarah calls can you tell her that and that I'll call her when I get back.**_

_**P.S. I would have called her myself but my cell battery is dead and I'm leaving it at home to charge.**_

Miley repeated the process of throwing out the piece of paper. She then made her way to the refrigerator. She grabbed out a cup of yogurt. She turned to the cabinets beside the refrigerator and grabbed the box of granola cereal and poured some into a small bowl. After placing the box back into the cabinet she turned to the bowl of fruit on the island and grabbed a banana. She crabbed a small cutting board and started to chop the banana into bite size pieces and adding them into the bowl of granola chunks. She threw away the peel and began humming "Who Said" She proceeded to peel the foil lid of the vanilla yogurt.

"_Who said, who said I can't be superman"_

She proceeded to spoon the yogurt into the banana granola mixture.

"_I say, I say that I know I can"_

After throwing away the plastic yogurt cup, she took her concoction over to the living room and set it on the table before she turned on the TV. She channel surfed for a while before settling on the movie "School of Rock" she silently crunched on her yogurt while watching the movie intently.

"_Now, what makes you mad more than anything in the world?" _

"_Billy?" _

"_You." _

"_Billy, we've already told me off. Let's move on." _

"_You're tacky and I hate you!" _

"_Okay, you see me after class!"_

Miley was laughing when she heard the Hannah phone ringing. She glanced at the caller id not recognizing the number she almost didn't answer. She decided against it and accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hannah, This is Adam Trumann. I'm James's younger brother and best man. I was thinking that since we're going to be paired for the wedding we should probably get to know each other first. You know, that way it won't be awkward at the wedding and all," He said taking a breathing break.

"Sure"

**AN: I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**Please forgive me for the long wait! Many things plagued this chapter. I had major writer's block and then I just got really lazy. Then inspiration hit when I was flipping through the prom issue of seventeen magazine. Please review! **

**Dress Links are in my profile!**


	10. apologies

Author's note:

For all the readers of this series, I'm upset to inform you that it will be officially on hiatus. I want to offer my apologies to all my faithful reviewers that I took so long to decide this. I've hit a real funk in this story and I especially apologize to IheartORANGE, because I told her that I would be updating soon but never actually following through. I have no clue how long it will be on hiatus for but hopefully less then a month.

On a happier note I am working on a new series called Fearless. Its going to be based on Taylor Swift's sophomore album. iIve got the first 3 chapters ready to post so look out for that! I'm also going to update "Jake and Miley's Infinite Playlist" sometime next week. And expect a companion to it called "Oliver and Lilly's Infinite Playlist" It's the same concept as JMIP.

Sorry Again!

-Samantha-


	11. First Dates

**AN: I want to thank people for reading and IheartORANGE for being my only reviewer for chapter 9. Sorry I haven't been able to update this in a while. The band names I used are actually song titles, not real bands, at least to my knowledge. ENJOY!**

"_Hello?" _

"_Hi Hannah, This is Adam Trumann. I'm James's younger brother and best man. I was thinking that since we're going to be paired for the wedding we should probably get to know each other first. You know, that way it won't be awkward at the wedding and all," He said taking a breathing break._

"_Sure"_

When they returned to school that Monday new celebrity gossip was floating around the halls. Apparently the headlines were "Hannah's Posse PDA" Miley laughed as snippet's of conversation were being thrown her way.

"They were seen holding hands walking out of a club,"

"I heard that they were caught making out in the alley,"

"I heard that they are engaged and that Lola is pregnant,"

Miley laughed at that one as she walked over to her locker. Not too long after Lilly and Oliver joined her hand in hand.

"So I hear Mike and Lola are the new Brangelina" Oliver commented as he "dialed" the combination to his locker.

"The name is Mikola," Lilly giggled.

The rest of the day rushed on by, and soon the Mikola talk turned into Loliver as the rest of the student body caught on to the newly formed relationship of their fellow classmates. Soon enough the halls were filled with buzz as everyone had something to say.

"They're so cute together,"

"I thought they were dating already,"

"It's about time,"

The gossip lasted all week until every last person had put their two cents in. Other than that the school week went by in a blur. Before they knew it the Friday bell rang signaling the end of the school day and week. The weekend began with a bang as Miley would be meeting Adam that night, and Lilly and Oliver were going on their first date.

So, Miley, as Hannah went out with Adam that weekend, and it was a disaster. It all began when he picked her up in a limo that night that gesture alone signaled to Hannah that he didn't really want to get to know her. Adam didn't even bother to get out and greet her, instead he ordered the driver to open the door for her. Hannah reached the door before the poor driver could make his way around the front of the car. She graciously told the driver that it wasn't necessary as she entered into the backseat. Adam didn't even introduce himself when she did. Hannah wanted to strangle him for his rudeness, but kept in mind that Tracy did warn her. Looking back on that, she laughed causing Adam to give her a questioning glare, which only caused her to laugh harder. In the end both were cracking up for no reason at all.

After the 5 minutes of uncontrollable laughter, Adam began to smarten up and broke the ice further. He introduced himself and began to engage in conversation. Hannah was weary of the change when they pulled up to the restaurant. Upon looking out the tinted windows she recognized it as a Hollywood hot spot. Basically if you want to be seen you go there. Sighing Hannah reached for the door handle only to be stopped by Adam, who had reached his arm across her to pull her hand away. He grasped her hand and kissed it while saying that he would get the door for her. Hannah smiled a small smile as Adam stepped out from his side of the car and made his way over to her side. It took a while because he was making sure the photographers got his good side.

Hannah rolled her eyes before her door opened and Adam thrust his hand in for her to hold. She reluctantly took his offer and let him escort her out of the car. There was more posing outside of the car before they actually made it into the restaurant.

Inside Adam requested a window booth for him and his pop star "date" Hannah was fuming by this point. She caught onto his game. He was using her for publicity. She was planning revenge but decided against it. She wasn't going to humiliate herself just to get back at another Hollywood sleaze ball, plus she wanted to have fun at the wedding and wasn't going to let him spoil it for her.

The night ended in an awkward kiss. Well for Adam it did, as he was leaning in walked away towards the limo. That was where she drew the line. The next day consisted of her venting to Lilly about her horrible night. But that day was brightened with Lilly's retelling of her first real date with Oliver.

Their night began with a concert; they went to support a local band in a battle of the bands. According to Lilly _Dirty Little Secret_ was amazing and totally should have won instead of the whiney girl group, _Rag Dolls_. She was getting all worked up about it until Miley snapped her out of it.

Lilly then gushed about how Oliver was so sweet, how he knew her so well, and how easy it was to go from the hanging out as friends stage to the hand holding door opening stage.

"He anticipated everything, when it came time to pay the bill he asked if it was alright if he paid for it. He even swallowed his pride and let me pay the tip," Lilly finished dreamily.

"AW! Ok so what else happened, after the Adam fiasco I need all the happiness I can get,"

"Ok well after the concert we went to Chili's and then after that he took me home and that's it but he did ask me out again for tonight for movies at his place," Lilly told Miley.

"But you guys do that all the time, that's not really a date," Miley reasoned.

"Well maybe not for you, but I like it simple. Plus the last time we had a movie night without you was almost two years ago remember?"

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right. Besides it's not like you guys are actually going to watch movies right?" Miley asked suggestively wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Wrong again, we decided to take it slow. There is still a tiny amount of awkwardness. Other than homecoming night we haven't kissed again. We can do all the other couple stuff like hold hands, hug, but kissing is a different story. We don't want to be one of those couples who do things because they think it's what they are supposed to do," Lilly explained.

"I get it."

**AN: Originally this chapter was supposed to include Tracy's wedding, but upon review I split it into 2 separate chapters. Expect the wedding to be up later tonight or early tomorrow morning. I want to thank everyone for being patient and not sending me hate mail because I wasn't updating. I'm on spring break at the moment, but to my dismay it is nothing like winter break. I actually have work to do!! To be precise, I have a 6-8 minute informative speech due Monday for my communications class, and a math test on that same Monday. I'd skip but I'd rather get it over with sooner rather than later.**

**Please tell me what you think in a review please!! I've gotten over a thousand hits to this fic, and I personally think it is my best, but I'll never know unless you tell me what you think. If you think it sucks tell me and I'll try to improve it, if you have helpful suggestions don't be afraid to tell me, I don't bite. And especially if you like it let me know PLEASE!**

**PS. I have a live journal, where I post the pictures of the dresses I use in my fics. Tracy's wedding dress is up and the other dresses I will mention are also up. I put them up a while ago, with the intention of updating this, and then sadly I got writer's block and a bad case of procrastination. The link is in my profile, if you'd like the sneak peak.**


	12. Madonna?

Tracy's wedding was the epitome of story book fairy tale. The church was decked out with millions of white and red roses. The beautiful couple decided on traditional vows and we're pronounced man and wife at 3:00 p.m. Saturday November 12, 2010.

The expansive wedding party was currently on their way to the photography location. Five white stretch limos were spotted near a local park where Tracy had booked the wedding; this would be where Tracy allowed the paparazzi to get their shots before heading to the professional studio at four o'clock. The wedding party took their shots first.

The photographer had just about pulled out every last strand of his hair positioning all forty of these people. Then each pair took their shots together and with the bride and groom. Then all the women were asked to take their pictures. The sea of red dresses with a speck of gold and white was a sight to see as the males all snickered at the ridiculous commands being shouted at them.

"Cry for me darlings!"

"Now party it up!"

"Show me some leg!" to which the females all hiked up their dresses to show off their California tanned legs for the blunt camera man.

Then came the men's turn, the photographer wasn't done with his ludicrous demands.

"Give me some GQ!"

"Give me a locker room moment boys!"

The boys all looked puzzled at that one until Lola screamed out the next command for them.

"Now show us some leg baby!" To which the men happily obliged lift their pant legs revealing some of the hairiest legs known to man. The girls all whooped appreciatively.

Then it was time to get serious again as the photographer shushed them, calling forward the best man and maid of honor to take their shots with the groom and bride. The two girls took their solo shots, followed by the men. After Hannah was done with her pictures with Adam, she retreated back to where Lola and Mike were standing patiently. The bride and groom were the last to get their pictures taken, by that time it was already half past five, and the reception was beginning at six. The party was commanded to leave.

Once they arrived at the reception hall they were met with the wedding planner, Mary, who ushered them into an empty room off of the main ballroom. She lined them up in order as they awaited the arrival of Tracy and James. At ten past six, the bride and groom slipped into the room and were quickly brought to the back of the line.

"Ok everyone quiet down!" Mary yelled. "We're about to start the procession, we need the flower girl and ring bearer up front right now!"

A boy and girl ran up to where Mary stood. She then leaned down to address the two five year olds.

"Ok when I call your name you are going to count to three Mississippi and walk out next to each other, just like at church alright?" to which Mary was met with eager nods. "Alright so for everyone else, you know where you are in line, so get there now" She said to the small crowd nervously.

There was a shuffle as everyone got into position.

"Ok so everyone knows the drill, you walk out with your partner once you hear your names being called, and walk straight up the aisle to the set of three tables. There are two long tables for the wedding party. The third table in the middle is for the bride, groom, maid of honor, and the best man. Before you go I'm going to have you count off in two's starting with the first bride's maid and her usher. As for you two," she stated pointing to the children that would be leading the parade, "you will walk up to the front of the table and then you will go sit with your parents, ok? They will be waiting for you there," she assured them, signaling the parents of the 2 children to take their seats.

As the four adults left the room, Mary peaked out of the door to check on the waiting guests. The room was just about full as the last guests entered the ballroom and found their assigned tables. Satisfied, she began the counting.

"Ok so listen up, all the ones will be seated at the left table, and all the twos will be seated at the right table!"

Mary then exited the room to inform the DJ to begin the procession. The introduction was beginning as Mary entered back into the room. She ran to the front of the line as the flower girl and ring bearer were being introduced. A smile appeared on her face as the children counted out loud and walked out hand in hand. Awes chorused the room as they made their way to the table where their parents were waiting off to the side.

A few more couples made their entrance before it was Lola and Mike's turn.

"Lola Luftnagle escorted by Mike Stanley III" Applause followed as the pair made their way hand in hand, to the front tables, being a two pair they deviated to the right and took their seats and relished in the turn of attention to the next couple. A few moments later, both tables were full and the attention was now turned back on the door for the entrance of the next couple.

"Everyone please welcome maid of honor, Hannah Montana, and best man Adam Trumann!"

All eyes were glued to the door, as the pop star walked out with the best man. Whispers spread through the room like wildfire. Hannah must have been a good actress, because anyone that knew Adam knew he was a total kiss ass. Lola laughed at the sight of the pair, because unlike everyone before her she refused to hold his hand as they walked out. Hannah also walked faster than Adam, causing him to jog to catch up to her. Once they found their seats, everyone was instructed to stand for the bride and groom.

"Everyone please give a warm welcome to Mr. and Mrs. James Trumann!"

A thunderous applause erupted as Tracy and James stepped into the ballroom to the sounds of the wedding march. They paused to have their pictures taken every few feet. It had been a full two minutes before they were actually seated.

Once they were seated one brave soul began the festivities by tapping his knife against his porcelain plate causing his table to join in until the whole room was filled with the noise. The couple blushed before obliging to the command and kissed each other modestly on the lips. Once the guests were satisfied the noise ceased and the meal began.

After the entre was served the cake cutting ceremony began. The happy couple was led to a towering five tier red velvet cake. As per usual the DJ played the corny wedding cake song and the two cut, fed and kissed the cake. Not really kissing the cake itself but the cake that had been smashed onto each other's face by their significant other.

As they were cleaning themselves off, the cake was taken away by the wait staff and the DJ began to start the first dances.

The Bride and Groom shared their first dance to the song "You Picked Me" sung by A Fine Frenzy. The tempo wasn't a traditional wedding waltz but Tracy and James made it their own. The sight of the happy couple holding each other in their arms, James spinning and dipping a giggling Tracy brought tears to the eyes of the thousands of guests. Even long after the song ended Tracy and James remained rooted to their spot on the dance floor. After a few moments they came back down to earth and made their way back to the tables, but not to sit.

The DJ continued his routine. Next up was the bride dancing with her father and the groom dancing with his mother. Hannah surprised the two dancing pairs by singing her rendition of "The Wind Beneath My Wings" at the end tears flowed freely from the four on the dance floor, and Hannah herself.

Hannah left the stage to a standing ovation. The DJ then announced that the last traditional dance was for the whole wedding party. The song played was Christina Aguilera's "I Turn To You"

With all the reception formalities out of the way, the chandelier lights dimmed and the music blared through the speakers. First song of the evening was "Womanizer" The Britney Spears hit lured all the females onto the floor, leaving the males in their wake to watch as the girls strutted their stuff to the female empowerment song.

Mike waited patiently at the table as his girlfriend danced; a few moments in he spotted a familiar face across the room. Jake Ryan was now making his way towards the table with his girlfriend, Mikayla. As the pair neared the dance floor, Mikayla ran up to her friends and easily fell into their small dance circle. Jake continued on his path towards Mike.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Mike asked as soon as his blonde haired friend was within range.

"Hey man, it's been good. How about you? How are things with 'Lola'?" Jake asked.

"It's been good, real good," Mike answered with a smile on his face.

"You want to grab a drink?" Jake asked motioning to the bar in the far corner of the ballroom.

Mike nodded and got up from his seat walking around the long table to walk with Jake to get their drinks. The boys ordered Pepsi from the woman behind the bar. Thirty seconds later they were both handed tall glasses of the soft drink. They turned their backs to the bar and continued to watch the females on the dance floor. By now the song had changed and the girls were rocking out to Katy Perry's "Hot 'N Cold"

"So how's Mikayla doing?" Mike asked returning the question that Jake had asked him earlier.

"She's doing great, her show has been picked up for two more seasons and she's been going to more auditions lately. Zombie High is trying to get her to guest star on the show but she refuses to," Jake said.

"Why doesn't she want to?"

"We both made a deal that we didn't want to do that because we didn't want to use our relationship to get ahead in our career. Plus it'd be hard to concentrate with her around and vice versa. Our motto is that business and pleasure are totally isolated from each other," Jake said while Mike nodded in understanding.

A silence followed as the two continued to sip their drinks. Ashlee Simpson's song "L.O.V.E." began to bump through the DJ's speakers as the girls formed a huge circle. Small groups and pairs could be seen entering the circle to display their moves. During one of the choruses the group inside the circle consisted of Hannah, Lola, and Mikayla. The girls were showing off for a few moments before they left the circle and headed back for the empty bridal party tables. Jake and Mike took this as their cue to head back. Taking the last sips of their drinks they placed the glasses back on the bar and walked back taking with them three fresh glasses of ice water for the girls.

Not a moment after the girls thanked them a slow song filled the room as the colorful lights ceased on the dance floor. Many girls left the floor while others had their partners join them.

Jake and Mikayla silently left the tale hand in hand to join these couples on the dance floor. That left Hannah as the third wheel until she spotted Adam Trumann making his way towards the table.

"I'll be right back," She said to her two friends, "bathroom break."

Hannah quickly dashed away from the table and darted towards the women's bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Mike questioned.

"Adam" Lola put simply.

The one word answer clicked in Mike's mind. He then reached his hand to grasp Lola's and pulled her onto the dance floor while singing along with the Pussycat Dolls song "Stick Wit U"

The couple danced in silence for the whole song. They pulled apart when the next song began playing.

"Oh jeez, what's he doing now?" Lola asked frustrated.

Confused Mike followed her glare towards the bathroom area. He spotted a tall twenty something man waiting close to the entrance. He recognized the overly gelled brunette as Adam. Quickly he assessed the situation. Hannah was hiding in the bathroom from him and he waited just outside to corner her as she left. Oliver quickly formulated a plan and informed his friends.

Lola and Mikayla ran to the bathroom, hoping to make it before Hannah walked out. As they passed by Adam they fought the urge to outright tell him off. Luckily Mike's plan won out as they entered the bathroom.

Hannah was sitting on the waiting area couches. She was staring at her cell as her two friends burst into the room.

"Adam is waiting outside the door right now waiting for you to come out. Mike came up with a plan to get you out unseen, but we have to wait a minute," Lola explained hastily.

"Ugh! Why doesn't he just give up already, doesn't he know how obnoxious he is!" Hannah vented to the two girls on either side of her.

After a few moments silence Lola's phone vibrated signaling a text.

"Ok now!" she yelled upon reading the text. The three girls ran out the door and back to the table.

They turned around to find the boys. They spotted them walking over to them with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"He's gone?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom as we speak," Jake said trying very hard to control his laughter.

"What was your plan in the first place?" Lola asked Mike.

"Jake and I decided to spill a drink on him," He answered.

"And how would that work?" Mikayla asked curiously.

"It made him go to the bathroom which gave you time to escape," Jake answered proudly.

"Ok, what did you spill on him then?" Mikayla asked.

"Water," Mike answered.

Lola slapped Mike on the arm before someone else could speak.

"I hate to burst your bubble guys, but what happens when the water dries and he comes back out and looks for me again," Hannah asked, a hint of worry creeping into her voice

"We'll be dancing, so all we have to do is block you from view," Jake answered

"That's good and all but what happens during the slow songs? I'm the odd one out for that," Hannah explained.

"Mike can dance with you if you want," Lola offered looking between Hannah and her boyfriend.

"Yeah and so can Jake," Mikayla added in looking at her boyfriend.

"Are you sure? What about you guys?" Hannah asked directing her first question to the girls beside her and the last question to the two guys before her.

Lola and Mikayla glanced at each other before looking at their partners. A single nod of the head from the four and it was agreed. Hannah would switch off between the two, starting with Mike. The five friends made their way back onto the dance floor. Shakira was singing about how her hips don't lie and then "Summer Love" came in the form of Justin Timberlake.

The tone was switched up again as Jesse McCartney told everyone "It's Over" the two danced awkwardly as they kept a lookout for Adam. They spotted him over near the bride and groom table, scanning the crowd for the blonde pop star. Mike danced Hannah around in a circle and positioned themselves behind a dancing Jake and Mikayla. Mike caught sight of Lola at their table and sighed inaudibly. Adam was truly screwing with everyone's evening.

One last glance at Lola showed her face lighting up as a fast paced dance song filled the room; she quickly vacated her chair and found her friends on the floor. Both Jake and Mike, who had usually sat out these songs, stayed on the floor and danced with the three girls. Chris Brown's "Wall to Wall" literally had people squished in on the dance floor from wall to wall. Even Adam gave up his search momentarily to dance with a random guest.

Hilary Duff's "Stranger" was the next song on the DJ's playlist, followed by another Justin Timberlake song, "Sexyback" The crowd cheered whenever a Hannah song played, as was the case was when they played "Rock Star" This song was then followed by Lifehouse's "Whatever it Takes" Mikayla graciously left the dance floor allowing for Hannah to dance with Jake.

Once the song was over, Mikayla was seen running back on the floor.

"Hannah you are officially off the hook!" She screamed spinning her friend around. She then pointed in a random direction; Hannah followed with her eyes and immediately was relieved.

Adam had moved on. He was seen in the corner sucking face with the blonde that he had previously danced with. Joyful she turned to hug all her friends and then focused on the current song playing. She heeded the words of Lady Gaga and just danced.

More songs were played and by then their group had expanded to include Tracy and James, along with a couple people from the bridal party, and a very cute blonde that immediately connected with Hannah. By the time the next slow song came on, Hannah had a dance partner.

As the happy couples danced to Savage Garden's "Truly, Madly, Deeply" a few of the attendants were getting ready for the next wedding tradition: the bouquet /garter toss. Once the song played its last final notes, the DJ took over and began the tradition.

"Ok now we need everybody to clear the dance floor except for the bride and groom," He announced.

They all obliged. Once the floor was clear, an attendant brought out a chair to the middle of it. The DJ instructed Tracy to sit in the chair; she did as she was told.

"Ok James, we need you to remove the garter from your wife's leg, but you may not use your hands!" he added cheekily.

Their audience giggled like middle school boys when they hear the word breast. James blushing like crazy lifted Tracy's white dress. The mermaid silhouette made it a little difficult to reach the garter but once it was visible, James set to work using his teeth to remove the garment from Tracy's tanned and toned leg. The guests cheered him on and flashes blinded people as people scrambled to capture the moment.

"Next we need all the single females in the room to make their way to the dance floor. Hannah and Mikayla dragged a reluctant Lola to the floor. Jake and Mike laughed as they watched a girl in red being dragged by a girl in pink and gold to the crowded dance floor.

Once they were sure that Lola wouldn't try to escape, Hannah and Mikayla let go. Mikayla straightened out her hot pink dress, fixing the strapless bodice and patting the rouched thigh length skirt.

Some cheesy music began as the DJ went over the rules of the game.

The women got into position, as if they were going to pounce on the poor bride if she didn't toss the bouquet their way. After a few tricky techniques, Tracy finally threw the flowers behind her. Shocked Lola looked down to see that the coveted flowers landed right in her hands. She gave out an inaudible groan as she tried to find a way out of it.

As the girls made their way back to the table they spotted Jake, and Mike laughing like maniacs. Lola gave them a deadly glare which quickly shut them up.

"Don't worry; no other guy is getting near your legs if I have anything to do with it!" Mike vowed to Lola.

"You better!" Lola answered back as the two guys walked to the dance floor for the male part in the game.

The same trick tactics were used before the groom threw the actual prize. Lola watched with wide eyes to see if her boyfriend would pull through. The garter fell to the ground as dozens of males fell to their knees to retrieve it.

"I can't watch!" Lola screamed fearfully putting her head down on the table.

"Oh my God!" Hannah screamed.

"Lola look, Mike caught it!" Mikayla told her friend who had lifted her head marginally to see a triumphant Mike waiting for her on the dance floor.

Relieved she met him and took her seat on the chair that was pulled into the middle of the floor. The DJ continued to explain the rules to the guests. More cheesy music played as Oliver got down on one knee and gently lifted up the skirt of Lola's bride's maid dress to her knee. He slowly slid the baby blue garment up her leg. Mike chuckled to himself as goose bumps quickly formed. Reaching just above the knee, he stopped.

"Oh come on man you can do better than that!" the DJ egged on.

Mike glanced up at Lola. The smile on her face told him all he needed to know as he reached for the garter again, his hands disappearing briefly under her dress. Whoops and ooh la la's chorused the room causing their faces to redden slightly.

Satisfied, Mike removed his hands and rose to his feet. Lola followed suit before the DJ stopped them.

"Uh oh, it looks like someone put it on the wrong leg. Looks like you're going to have to do it all over again!" the DJ announced.

Without hesitation, the two repeated the process except switching legs. They got up to leave but the DJ stopped them once again.

"Since you got it wrong in the first place it looks like my friend here has to wear it himself!"

Lola laughed at this as she pushed mike into her seat. Happily she bent down and removed the garter from her leg. She easily slid it onto Mike's leg. She quickly pushed it up his leg resting at his thigh. This time the DJ was satisfied and allowed them to leave. Hand in hand they walked back to their friends. Jake mocked him and the girls just giggled.

The DJ began the music once again with Duffy's "Mercy", the blonde guy, or David as they later learned, returned to dance with Hannah. The blondes walked off leaving the dating couples to rest at the table.

"It's hot in here, do you want to get some fresh air?" Mikayla asked the group.

"Sure," Lola said as she rose from her seat. Mike and Jake followed behind the two girls silently.

They walked out of the room and found the exit. Few people were out, because the paparazzi were hounding the guests there. Unperturbed by the flashing lights, the four teens let them get their shots. After about five minutes of unentertaining behavior the paparazzi ceased and left to follow one of the more high profile celebrities that were in the area.

"Another Madonna sighting?" Lola joked with Mikayla.

"Huh?" Mikayla asked. A look of comprehension dawned on her face.

**AN: Alright I'm going to stop there because my hands are tired from all the typing. This chapter was originally much different. Mikayla and Jake weren't even supposed to be here. But then I remembered that this story isn't just about the three main characters but a lot of the beloved secondary characters, such as Jackson, Sarah, Cooper, Jake, and Mikayla, and some others that my fingers are too tired to type. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. The whole wedding draws from my own personal experiences with being in a wedding. Although I was 8 and the dresses were definitely not up to par with the ones I picked for these characters (the dress pictures are on my live journal, link is in my profile) and the whole photographer thing in the beginning really did happen. He shouted at us to show off some leg, it was quite odd actually seeing as how a third of the females were children, the ages of 5, 7, 8, 8, and 9. Thanks to the 3 people who reviewed the previous chapter: 1italianbella, IheartORANGE (as always!), and newcomer Sophi20. I really do appreciate people taking the time to tell me what they think, so please REVIEW! Thanks again!**


	13. Hunting

**AN: Yay! I'm updating! Ok so maybe I'm the only one excited, but I don't care! I personally like this chapter, it was fun to write! This chapter focuses on Jackson and Cooper's friendship, it may not be really dramatic or anything along those lines but I enjoyed writing it. Just a warning: it's not all that exciting because it's some character development for Jackson and Cooper. **

"Hey Coop, what's up?" Jackson said answering his cell.

"I was wondering if you want to come with me to check out some apartments today." He asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun. Just let me tell my dad where I'm going. Are you driving?"

"I guess, unless you want to, I don't mind either way."

"You drive; I'll pay for some gas,"

"Sounds like a plan. I'm five minutes away," Cooper said as he hung up.

Jackson turned off his radio and grabbed his keys and wallet of his desk. He put the wallet in his back pocket while putting his cell in his sweatshirt pocket. Jackson exited his room and walked down the stairs to the living room. Spotting his dad on the couch watching a NCAA football game, Jackson patiently waited until a commercial before speaking.

"Hey dad, Coop's coming over to pick me up; he wants some company while apartment hunting," Jackson explained.

"He still hasn't found one yet?"

"No, they've all been too expensive or too far away from his school,"

"Ok. Have fun then."

"He should be here any minute now," Jackson added.

"Your sister is gone for the night at Tracy's wedding party and I'm going back to the studio later and won't be home until really late tonight, so you'll be on your own for dinner tonight son," Robby added as his oldest was about to exit.

"No problem Coop and I will probably grab a bite at some point today," Jackson said turning back to face his father. "He's here now, have a good day dad."

"You too, tell Cooper I said good luck,"

Jackson shut the door behind him and walked towards the waiting Chevy Cobalt. He opened the passenger door and greeted his friend before sitting.

"So what's the forecast for today?" Jackson asked.

"Well I have six apartments to look at, and then we're done."

"Alright, let's get started." Jackson whooped as he turned up the volume on the Ludacris song that had been muted so they could talk.

They drove for half an hour to one of the small suburbs of California. They found the apartment complex near the downtown area. It was one of those condominiums that had hundreds of tenants and a common 'backyard'

"The neighborhood doesn't look too bad; it's a little busier than I'm used to," Cooper noted.

They walked to the front entrance and made their way to a kind of check in desk where a redheaded woman sat sternly behind it.

"Hi, I heard about a vacancy," Cooper started.

"Right this way," the woman commanded.

The two men exchanged a look before following her. They entered the elevator quickly avoiding the closing doors.

"The vacancy is a five room apartment on the fourth floor. It has a half bath, a bedroom, a large living room, a kitchen and dining room. It also has a balcony that faces west towards the pool area. There is a laundry room on each floor that contains three washers and three dryers that are quarter operated. Heating, electricity and water are included in the lease agreement, but phone, cable, and internet is up to the tenant. We only allow two residents to a one bedroom and absolutely no other tenants," the woman rattled off.

They had stepped off the elevator onto the fourth floor. The woman went left down a long carpeted hallway. She stopped when she reached room 412 and unlocked the door with her keycard.

Once inside the apartment the two saw that it was almost completely furnished and very plain looking. The balcony was just a ten by five ledge with an iron fence railing. The pool area was deserted this December day with leaves cover the pool tarp.

The woman droned on about the rules and regulations while showing each room.

The bedroom was tiny as was the bathroom and kitchen. The living room was the biggest room in the apartment but had no windows for light. The dining room was just a separation from the living room in which the carpet turned to hardwood floors that creaked when walked on.

"The price is three thousand a month for ten months; the lease agreement asks that you put a security deposit of the first and last month's payment down,"

"I'll think about it. Thank you very much Mrs.—"Cooper said politely extending his hand.

"Meida," She said as she firmly shook his hand and showed them out.

They quickly walked to the car before speaking again.

"Yikes!" Jackson said.

"How about no!" Cooper said as he re-entered traffic.

They rest of the apartments were pretty much all the same looking, dirty and pretty much unfit for human occupancy. The last one they looked at was the highlight of the hunt.

It was a three apartment building, with the vacancy on the second floor. The landlord was a tiny old couple who had lived there for forty six years. The apartment was a bit on the small side but it was more of a cozy tiny than a cramped tiny.

The apartment itself had a large living room and kitchen area. It had two decent sized bedrooms and a great balcony in the back. The house itself was ten minutes away from the college that Cooper had transferred to and twenty minutes away from MCC, where Jackson was attending.

Cooper really liked the last apartment even more when he was told how much rent would be.

"$1000 dollars is what I would usually charge someone but since you're a student I'll offer you it for $600 if you can find a responsible roommate and can take care of the maintenance and upkeep," the old man said with a wrinkly smile. "And if you promise to not throw any parties, I know how you kids like to 'get jiggy with it,' but I'm sure you are responsible enough to know better, right?"

"Of course sir, I would never do such a thing. I'm not much of a party animal anymore anyway," Cooper assured the old man sincerely.

The two walked back to the car after being given a week to accept the offer.

"Man, that was a pretty sweet deal, you should totally take it," Jackson exclaimed.

"Yeah and you have to be my roommate," Cooper said in all seriousness.

**AN: There it is. Hope everyone liked it; please review!**

**Whoops I almost forgot; Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter; 1italianbella, Sophi20, and IheartORANGE. **


	14. It Was Fun While It Lasted

**AN: Thanks for being patient with me. Here is the next chapter for you lovely people…  
I own nothing…just thought I'd remind everyone**

"I still can't believe I never put two and two together," Mikayla laughed.

It had been a few weeks since Tracy's wedding, and Lola's slip up. Miley finally told Mikayla about her secret identity, and to her surprise. Mikayla wasn't mad at all. They were on Miley's bedroom balcony talking and listening to music. Miley's IPod touch was on shuffle and the song currently playing was Justin Nozuka's "After Tonight"

"I'm sorry I never told you," Miley apologized.

"If it makes you feel any better she never told me either," Lilly added

"Really? Then how did you find out?"

"I snuck into her dressing room and the rest is history" Lilly answered dramatically warranting an eye roll from her best friend as the next song on rotation began playing.

The girls laughed at the situation drowning out Katy Perry's "Waking up in Vegas" before changing the subject.

"So what do we want to do today?" Lilly asked the two brunettes.

"Shopping!" Miley suggested excitedly.

"For what exactly?" Lilly asked

"Since when does a girl need an excuse to go shopping?" Mikayla asked sarcastically.

"True" Miley piped in.

"Ok just give me a second, I need to go to the bathroom and then we can go," Lilly said as she vacated her green beanbag chair.

Both brunettes followed suit grabbing their purses and exiting Miley's bedroom. They headed downstairs to the Stewart's living room. Mikayla stood by the door as Miley left a note for her dad in the freezer; right next to the jumbo box of fudgy buddies. Lilly came down the stairs and skipped the last step before walking to the front door.

"Ready?" Miley asked the two girls as she made her way over to them

"Duh" Mikayla answered for both of them as she flung the glass door open and bounded down the walkway.

"Hey wait up!" Lilly yelled running after her.

Miley rolled her eyes once again as she locked the door behind her. She followed her friends at a normal pace only to find them thumb wrestling for shotgun. Mikayla won and smugly opened the passenger door and took her seat.

"Fine but I call shotgun for the way back!" Lilly said sticking her tongue out obnoxiously at Mikayla.

Miley pulled out of the driveway swiftly, and expertly directed them towards the local mall. Once inside the girls made plans to hit three shops, get lunch, hit three more and head home. The first store yielded no buys for the girls as did the second. At the third store Miley found a pair of music note earrings on sale which she said it would be a crime not to buy as she handed the cashier her debit card. After the uneventful start of their shopping trip they opted for the food court instead of the restaurant. They began discussing their plan of attack on the last three stores when they ran into familiar faces.

"Miley, Lilly" Amber said as she walked up to them Ashley following closely behind, "I'm so happy we found you"

"Really?" Miley and Lilly asked curiously.

"Yeah sillies, Ashley and I are heads of the prom committee and we've been scouting for the perfect co-chairs and we think you two would be perfect."

"Really?" they repeated suspiciously.

"Yeah, since Miley's dad has some major connections we were wondering if you could help us book entertainment," Amber answered.

"Um ok" Miley answered after a moment's pause.

"What about you Lilly?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know,"

"Do you think you could ask your dad to help us out with the budget, he is an accountant right?" Amber prodded.

"I'll ask him but do you really need me for that?" Lilly asked.

"Actually we need someone to help with the Prom Expo," Amber added.

"Prom Expo?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah, it's this thing where we get all sorts of companies to come and advertise. Companies like tux shops, limo rentals, and flower shops. We also are going to be having a prom fashion show!" Ashley squealed excitedly.

"So what would you need me to do?" Lilly asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking you could recruit models," Amber said.

"Models?"

"Yeah we need male models and since almost all the senior guys are friends with you maybe you could convince some of them to do it" Amber explained.

"That actually sounds cool…I'll do it"

"Awesome! Thanks guys! We have our first meeting on Wednesday after school in Mr. Corelli's room.

Amber and Ashley waved bye and headed in the opposite direction towards Macy's while Miley Mikayla and Lilly continued on to the food court. They split up and got their meal before heading to the back of the food court dining area. They chose to sit in the far back where it was quieter and isolated.

"So Prom Expo sounds fun right?" Miley asked before taking a bite of her salad.

"I guess but Prom is so far away," Lilly said.

"Four months isn't that long, besides prom committee is starting already, which means that maybe we should start thinking about it too."

"There isn't that much to think about, all I need is a dress and I'm good,"

"Just a dress Lilly, what about shoes, accessories, hair and not to mention limo reservations and after party plans," Miley said counting off on her fingers.

Lilly responded by dropping her head to the table in a dramatic fashion.

"You should be an actress," Mikayla laughed after swallowing a bite of tacos

"Thank you," Lilly said picking her head up and putting on a cheesy smile joining in on the laughter.

The girls finished their food and opted out of shopping when fans started recognizing Mikayla and following her. Sure enough when they were pulling out of the parking lot about a half dozen cars raced to park and paparazzi began to set up shop outside and inside.

"It was fun while it lasted" Mikayla lamented from her hiding spot in the back seat.

Miley maneuvered her way past the staked out paparazzi and headed back to the Stewart household. They got back just in time to see Jackson coming home.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Miley asked as she electronically locked the doors to her car.

"Dad asked me to pick up some groceries; he's still at the studio,"

"Ah cool, need help?"

"Nah I'm good," He answered closing his trunk and carrying three canvas bags up to the house.

"Uh sorry guys I've got to go, I'm filming early tomorrow morning and I still haven't memorized my lines yet," Mikayla apologized as she rummaged through her oversized Prada bag searching for her keys.

"Good Luck" Miley said as she hugged her friend goodbye.

"Bye girl," Lilly said hugging her also. "Miley I have to go to, I promised my mom I'd have dinner with her and her new boyfriend tonight"

"That's cool, have fun," Miley said hugging the blonde.

Lilly walked away as she fished her keys out of her pocket. She beeped as she drove away from the Stewart house.

Miley silently walked up to the front door in time to help Jackson put away the last bag of groceries.

"Any plans for tonight bro?"

"Nope, I'm probably just going to hang out at home. You?

"Same, still kind of wiped from the show last night, want to watch a movie?"

"Sure why not, it's been awhile since we've had this sibling bonding time anyways, what did you have in mind?" Jackson asked as he stored the bags for the next grocery trip.

"I'm not too particular, just to warn you I might fall asleep,"

Jackson just nodded his head as he grabbed the remote off the coffee table and started channel surfing. He looked behind him to see where his younger sister had settled before taking his own place on the couch.

The siblings silently watched the Taylor Swift episode of CSI. Jackson looked over at his sister pausing mid sentence when he noticed that she had made good on her earlier statement of falling asleep. Turning around, he grabbed the throw blanket and tossed it over his slumbering sister. He turned off the TV and was about to leave when he heard her talking.

"Miley?"

"He's so cute," She said in response.

Jackson looked at his sister confused; her eyes were closed but she was still talking. Comprehension dawned when he saw a dreamy smile on her face: sleep-talking.

"Who's cute?" He asked playing along.

"Cooper," Miley answered her smile growing dreamier.

**AN: AHHHH ok so I'm back!! Back for good!! So A LOT has happened these past couple of months, I moved twice and my relationship with my parents has taken quite a turn. For awhile everything was up in the air, but I've finally settled down and taken control of my life. I want to thank you all for being so patient with me. I also want to apologize for being so lazy with this chapter, but I just needed to finish it so I could get back out there.**

**Please Review :)**


	15. Yeah, we're cool

**AN: Sorry for being a crappy updater, but here it is: the next chapter of Senior Year!**

"Miles!" Robbie Ray yelled up the stairs. "Can you bring down some more boxes from the attic?"

"Ew daddy, have Jackson do it!" Miley said as she came down carrying a box labeled 'Jackson – College'

"Gee thanks Miley," Jackson said as he came in through the front door with Cooper trailing behind in the middle of an in-depth discussion about beached whales with Sarah.

"What? It's icky up there besides you made friends with the bats," Miley pointed out.

"Larry Moe and Curly are not my friends; we simply have an understanding,"

"Well someone is going to have to get those boxes," Robbie announced.

"I'll go," Cooper volunteered.

"I'll help," Miley said handing off her box to her dad and sprinting up the stairs after Cooper.

"Now she goes," Jackson laughed at his sister's quick turnaround.

"Mr. Stewart your car is full," Sarah informed Robbie over Jackson's laughter.

"Okay then, Jackson's car is next," He answered handing the box to Jackson.

"Okay," Sarah said as she headed up to Jackson's room to grab another box.

"So are you all moved in yet?" Miley asked Cooper as they searched for boxes.

"Um not really, I have all the boxes in the apartment but I haven't unpacked. My parents insisted on taking me out for breakfast before I unpacked," he laughed.

They fell into a silence as they shuffled things out of the way to grab what they needed.

A few minutes and a dust-induced coughing attack later they were back in Jackson's room helping him load the last of his possessions into the boxes.

"Ok Jackson you ready to go?" Robbie asked his only son.

"All set," Jackson answered closing the back passenger door of his car. "Thanks dad."

"For what?"

"For letting me do this, for giving me the chance to grow."

Miley, sensing that her father and brother needed privacy, shooed Cooper and Sarah back to the house where they promptly spied from the glass doorway. Upon seeing the grown men hug it out the three assumed it their cue to return.

"You ready dude?" Cooper asked patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Let's hit the road."

"Ok I guess I'll ride with Coop seeing as how we loaded up daddy's passenger seat,"

"Sweet I'll lead the way," Cooper answered twirling his keys and walking to the sidewalk where he had parked his car.

"See you guys soon," Miley waved following Cooper.

Cooper opened the door for Miley in mock gentlemen behavior to which Miley played along accepting in a fit of giggles.

Cooper started his car as both Mr. Stewart and Jackson pulled down the driveway and into the road allowing Cooper to take the lead.

As they pulled away from the curb Cooper began fiddling with his IPod which he had hooked up to his car stereo. Multi-tasking he was able to enter traffic and choose the forty minute journey's soundtrack; song one: Hannah Montana's "If We Were a Movie"

Miley giggled slightly as she listened to her fourteen year old self singing through Cooper's speakers.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just didn't know you were a Hannah fan," She recovered quickly turning towards the window to hide her blush.

"I'll have you know that some of her songs are addicting and not to mention she's a beautiful girl," He defended himself laughing.

Miley continued to blush at the window, while Cooper allowed them to fall into a comfortable silence. After fifteen minutes of silence Cooper began pulling over as Mr. Stewart signaled him to do so by honking the horn.

"I'll go see what my dad wants," Miley sighed stepping out of the car and jogging to where her dad's convertible had pulled over.

Cooper watches her in his rearview mirror. He sees her bending to rest her arms on the driver's side window; her dad mouthing his explanation and Miley laughing at him while she shook her head. She heads back to the Cooper's car still laughing.

"Is everything alright?" Cooper asks as Miley puts her seatbelt back on.

"Yeah, he just saw an International House of Pies and wanted to go back and get some. I told him that we needed to finish this before dark," She explained.

"But it's not even noon; it shouldn't take us that long."

"You've been gone too long. Don't you remember the Disneyland incident of 03?"

"How could I have forgotten," He laughed. "We never did make it to Disneyland."

"Exactly, now let's ride," She said rolling down her window slightly.

Cooper did just that putting his left turn signal on and merging back onto the street. He chanced a glance at Miley as she absentmindedly gazed out the window. Her honey brown hair flying off her shoulders, her eyes slightly crinkled from the wind, and her lips turned upward in a subtle smile. He turned his eyes back towards the road a subtle smile forming on his face as well. There was another 20 minutes of silence before someone's ringtone broke it up.

"How much farther is it?" Miley asked interrupting her dad's customized ringtone

"Not far; I'd say about five minutes or so."

Miley typed his response and put her phone back in her hoodie pocket.

"So you've lived with Jackson for seventeen years, what's he like?" Cooper asked half joking half serious.

"He used to be such a pig. He had no sense of privacy; I can't tell you how many times he's walked in on me while I'm getting dressed or walked in on someone in the bathroom." She started off "But he's grown up and has improved. You can see a floor and I haven't had to lock my bedroom door in a year."

"No bad habits though?"

"Well he still doesn't like doing dishes," She answered truthfully.

Cooper laughed in response "Well the apartment has a dishwasher so we should be good on that"

"Good," Miley nodded.

"This is it," He announced pulling into a driveway belonging to a yellow house.

"It looks nice," Miley commented as he parked next to a black Oldsmobile.

Cooper stepped out of the car as Jackson pulled into the next parking spot followed by his father parking on the grass.

"Ok let's check the place out," Robbie said clapping his hands together and leading both Jackson and Cooper into the apartment building leaving Miley and Sarah to trail behind them.

Cooper opened the door to the building and waited for everyone to get inside. Jackson led the way up the wooden staircase to the second floor landing where a lone white door was situated next to the entrance for the staircase leading up to the third floor. Jackson brought out his own set of keys and let himself in while Cooper ushered them in from behind.

"Home sweet home" Jackson announced walking into the kitchen.

They got the grand tour as Cooper and Jackson navigated around Cooper's belongings that littered the floors. Robbie had to leave for a last minute recording session with one of the bands he manages. Miley and Sarah offered to help the boys unpack.

After hours of setting up furniture, organizing clothes into closets and dressers, and multiple injuries, they dubbed the apartment moved into. Jackson and Cooper offered to take the girls out for dinner as payment for their help. They were now in Jackson's car on their way to a local diner in the neighborhood.

They pulled into the small parking lot of Emma's and found a space near the entrance. They walked in and were immediately seated by their waitress, Linda.

"Here are your menus; can I take a drink order for now?" She asked politely.

"Water,"

"Sprite,"

"Diet Coke"

"Sprite,"

Linda took down the orders and its owners before walking back briskly to the kitchen.

"Ok just going to say this, this place has big plates so we might just want to get appetizers," Cooper suggested.

"They can't be that bad dude," Jackson reasoned before looking over at the next table to see massive plates in front of its guests and heaps of food almost spilling over the edges. "Okay never mind."

They shared at laugh at Jackson's expense before debating on what they wanted to get. Linda appeared in front of their booth soon to take their order. In the end they decided to get buffalo wings with a veggie dip platter. The waitress returned ten minutes later with a tray that carried a heated plate heaped with spicy wings and bleu cheese dressing. She had a second smaller plate loaded with veggies chopped into dipping size pieces. She placed these along with a few dishes of different dipping sauces in the middle of the table and walked away after asking if they needed anything else.

"Alright, ladies first," Jackson said gesturing to the food.

Miley took two of the individual plates and handed one to Sarah before loading her plate up with some wings and a few celery sticks. Sarah immediately dug into the veggies grabbing a small handle full of each vegetable offered. By this time the boys had already grabbed their own plate and began hoarding the wings for themselves before Miley jumped in.

"Hey save some for me!" she joked.

Once satisfied with their individual plates the teens began eating. Not even a bite into his first wing, Jackson began howling in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"It's that cut that I got when I dropped the box cutter; the buffalo sauce is making it sting," He explained.

"Let me see," She said taking his hand in hers.

She cleaned it off with a napkin and hand sanitizer. He began flinching when she poured a liberal amount of the germ killer on his finger. She calmed him by blowing cool air until the stinging stopped.

"Here's a band-aid" She said wrapping the band-aid securely around the cut, kissing it softly "To make it feel better,"

"Thanks," he said leaning sideways towards her; kissing her sweetly causing her to blush profusely.

And that signaled the end of it being a friendly outing and the beginning of Sarah and Jackson acting as if they were the only two people in the vicinity. They began feeding each other, and playing with one another's feet underneath the table. It was cute at first until Jackson started rubbing his leg on Cooper's eliciting Cooper to kick him back.

They apologized to Cooper and Miley before Linda came over to take their dessert order. They decided on a strawberry cheesecake to split amongst the four of them.

Linda brought over 4 pre-sliced pieces of cheesecake and a box that held the rest of it. She dropped the check on top of the box and walked away to take someone else's order. Jackson and Cooper decided to split the check between them. They refused the girls pleas, to pay for their own end of the meal, by immediately handing the check back to the waitress on her next trip by the table.

They ate their cheesecake in silence before deciding it was time to hit the road. It was 10:30 by the time they got back to the apartment. As soon as they entered the driveway Sarah's phone went off. She read the text that she received and immediately frowned.

"Jackson, I've got to get home right now. My dad's family just decided to come into town tonight and my dad is kind of frantic trying to get ready for them."

"Oh, alright I'll take you home," He said as he geared up to leave again. "Miles are you coming?"

"No, remember dad said he'd pick me up at 11 when he left the studio," she said pointing at her watch.

"Ok, Coop you alright with her staying here with you while I drop Sarah off?"

"Sure dude. Miley and I are cool right?" He said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, we're cool," She answered ignoring the butterflies that began fluttering in her stomach when his arm made contact with her body.

She hoped her blush wouldn't be seen in the darkness as Jackson drove off; Sarah waving and winking in the passenger's seat, her hopes now dashed.

**AN: Ok so I've lost some of the inspiration with this story, but not all of it; so the few people who actually enjoy reading this story, don't worry I'll still be updating albeit kind of slowly. Sorry. Please review, or not I guess, no one does anymore anyway…that sounded incredibly emo! Ok enough of me being emo at almost 5:30 AM. Thanks for reading until the end. :)**


	16. Good Moms Don't Stick Their Tongues Out!

She couldn't seem to shake her blush as she followed Cooper into the apartment. Like a gentlemen he let her enter first.

"Did you want to watch TV or something?" He asked brandishing a remote.

"You don't have cable yet do you?" Miley asked

"Oh right, I'm supposed to call tomorrow to have it hooked up. How about some music? The stereo is hooked up."

"Sure why not," Miley shrugged as she sat down on the couch crossing her legs and slouched her head on her hand.

Cooper turned to tune the stereo. Miley picked up bits and pieces of songs that had been a staple in today's top forty culture; some Britney, Beyonce, and Lady Gaga. Cooper passed each and every song that the radio had killed due to excessive overplay.

"I give up, all these songs irk me now, let me get some CD's," Cooper sighed as he walked behind the couch into the room he had claimed as his own.

Miley takes this as a chance to explore a bit. She spies some photos on the wall behind the couch. On one side are family photos from her brother. She moves on to the adjacent wall and is left staring at Cooper and his own family. There are photos from Graduation and birthday parties. She giggles at one of Jackson and Cooper at Cooper's 18th; Cooper had jumped on Jackson's back and was howling in laughter. His smile is wide and bright. Miley can't help but to feel an intense relief that none of the pictures seemed to include a girlfriend.

She kicked herself for that thought. She really shouldn't be thinking about her brother's best friend in that way. But then again, they were both adults and could do whatever it is they wanted, and Jackson doesn't seem to have minded leaving the two of them alone…at night…in an empty apartment…just the two of them.

She shook her head hoping that the intense blush was only in her mind and that Cooper wasn't some kind of mind reader who would be able to decipher her feelings and thoughts. She sat back down on the couch and waited patiently for Cooper.

He emerged moments later with a stack of CD's in one hand. "Do you like Dashboard Confessional?"

"Love them!" Miley squealed.

Cooper smiled and turned his back to her to queue up the first CD. Miley felt her phone vibrate inside her pocket and rushed to stop it before she broke into a giggle fit from being so ticklish. She got to her phone in time for the fourth buzz; it was her dad.

"Hey bud, looks like I'm going to be late tonight. Do you think Jackson would mind if you slept over?"

"I don't know but I guess I could ask him when he gets back,"

"So you're there alone?" Robbie asked nervously.

"No dad! Cooper's here with me"

At the sound of his name being mentioned Cooper turns around curiously. Miley mouthed to him that it was her dad and then put the phone on speaker.

"Cooper doesn't mind me being here do you?" and although Robbie couldn't see it through the phone Cooper nodded his head vehemently.

"I guess it's alright then, just remember I'm too young to be a granddaddy. Good night bud."

Miley was too mortified to even answer back. She squeaked out a goodnight and hung up promptly. Even Cooper looked super embarrassed. He fumbled with the stereo before successfully pressing play. He sat down on the couch as far as he could manage with Miley on the other end. They sat in an awkward silence for a good ten minutes before someone broke it.

"So um…yeah…" Miley sputtered.

"Yeah…um…"

"My dad's crazy; don't pay attention to anything he says," Miley continued to stammer.

"Is he?" Cooper says finally looking over at her.

Miley didn't expect this answer at all. She whipped her head around towards where Cooper sat. She also wasn't expecting the intense expression on his face. It was a mixture of fear, bravery, and determination. She felt each emotion deeply and didn't know what to make of it. Cooper got up and sat himself down beside her. He could see her cheeks were flushed and the fear in her eyes.

They shared a look and slowly made their way to meet in the middle; their eyes never once leaving one another. They kissed one another tentatively. It was a slow hesitant kiss that left them curious.

She vaguely heard the ending notes of "Vindicated" as Cooper leaned in once more. They slowly made their way to horizontal positions with Miley pulling Cooper down by the neck and Cooper wrapping his hands on her waist.

Miley smiled into their kiss when Cooper's hands slipped under her shirt slightly so that his thumbs were massaging small circles on the sides of her stomach while her hands absent mindedly played with the small hairs at the nape of his neck. The kiss interrupted when Miley's ability to hold in her giggles faded.

"What's so funny?" Cooper asked lifting himself so that she could prop herself on her elbows.

"You keep tickling me!" She answered poking him in the arm.

"Ahh so you're ticklish?" He replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He didn't give her a chance to escape before attacking her ribs with his fingers. She burst into a loud laughter while trying to swat his hands away. The two of them ended up rolling off the couch with Miley on top now. The shock of these events led them to freeze in their current positions.

Miley moved first in an attempt to get Cooper back for his tickle ambush, Cooper caught on quick and hastily captured her wrists and held them above her head. Succumbing to her defeat Miley leaned down and tenderly placed her lips on his.

"What!" Lilly gasped almost spitting up her water.

"He asked me out!" Miley squealed giddily.

"I didn't even know you liked him that much Miley, I'm so happy for you," Lilly said holding Miley in a hug in their school's courtyard.

"It kind of scared me at first because; I never felt that way about him when I first knew him, then he went away and kind of disappeared from Malibu for a while that I forgot about him. When he came back I didn't know what to think of it. I couldn't wrap my head around the feelings I had, and then when he kissed me—"

"He kissed you too! Before or after he asked you out?"

"Before," Miley answered coyly.

Lilly stared at her best friend expectantly hoping to hear more. Miley wouldn't explain further.

"I'm so happy for you," Lilly repeated as she got up to throw her trash away. Miley grabbed her tray and followed.

"We're going out for dinner on Saturday night," Miley said placing her now empty tray on top of the stack already there."Now enough about me and Coop; what are you and Oliver up to this weekend?"

"His family is coming into town and his aunt and uncle want to go Vegas with his parents for the weekend but they have a little baby and they kind of need a sitter so they asked Oliver and he asked me if I wanted to keep him company."

"Aww you guys are going to babysit together. It'll be like playing house except you'll have a real baby," Miley said mocking her best friend.

Lilly just stuck her tongue out in response.

"Good mothers don't stick their tongues out!" Miley shouted after her.

Miley rolled her eyes when she noticed the eyes of her fellow classmates staring at her and waiting for her next outburst. She ran to catch up with Lilly not caring what they were thinking.

Miley finds Lilly at her locker grabbing her physics book and figures she should do the same. Lilly meets up with Miley there. They change the subject to the upcoming final until they are interrupted by Amber Addison tapping Miley on the shoulder.

"I just wanted to remind you that prom committee is having its first full meeting on Wednesday after school. Now because you guys are co-chairs you need to be there 15 minutes earlier to help set up. Mr. Corelli has your passes to get out of class. You should pick them up as soon as possible before they get lost on his desk." Amber explained.

"Oh and don't lose the passes because we're supposed to use the same one instead of new ones every time we need to get out of class. Something about killing trees Mr. Corelli said" Ashley said somewhat confused about what she was saying herself.

"Okay," Miley said.

"Do we need to bring anything?" Lilly asked.

"Just your ideas," Amber shrugged and walked off.

"Is it just me or did we enter the twilight zone?" Miley asked.

"My guess is that prom is so important to them that they'll do anything to make it prefect. Even befriending the "enemy"" Lilly reasoned.

"Probably, but whatever it is let's hope it holds."

"Well we still have 5 minutes until physics; want to grab our passes together before school ends?"

"Good idea," Miley laughed thinking about what Ashley had said about Mr. Corelli's desk.

Wednesday had come quickly as the middle of the week usually does. Lilly waited patiently for her boyfriend to pick her up for school that morning. She was sitting on the front steps when she heard the hum of Oliver's jeep rounding the corner. She grabbed her bag and walked out to the sidewalk where Oliver had pulled over and was waiting.

She jumped into the passenger's seat and gave Oliver a peck before securing her seat belt. They exchanged their usual 'good morning' pleasantries before lapsing into silence like normal. Oliver pulled into Seaview High's parking lot 7 minutes before the first bell rang signaling students to begin entering the school.

"Can you drop me off by Miley's car actually, I've got important prom matters to discuss with her," Lilly joked while Oliver pulled up alongside Miley's red convertible.

"Thanks," She said undoing the seat belt and leaning over to give him a quick peck. Oliver then turned the peck into something more. Lilly managed to resist and pull away after a few seconds. "I'll see you in homeroom."

"Are you sure you won't need a ride after school?" Oliver asked taking his car out of park.

"I've got it covered lover boy" Miley chimed in.

"Yeah, don't worry Miley and I have some plans after prom committee anyway. We're still on for studying later though. I'll meet you at your house at 6"

Oliver nodded and began driving away, weaving his way around his fellow students in his path.

"I don't know why but I'm really excited for prom committee today. I have a good feeling about it," Miley commented.

"I can't even think about that right now, I need your help. I was doing the history assignment and for some reason I think I got something wrong in my essay, but no amount of reading and rereading the chapter helped me. Could you read it real quick and tell me if it's alright?"

"Sure, let me see it."

Lilly propped her bag on Miley's trunk and pulled out her binder. The two stood there as their classmates began spilling out of the cars surrounding them. Two of the students in particular came over and patiently waited.

"You got the dates wrong is all; you switched the dates for Hiroshima and Nagasaki. You're good otherwise."

"Thanks Miley," Lilly said promptly erasing the mistakes and correcting them.

"What's up guys?" Miley asked the two students who had walked over to them.

"We were just wondering if it was true," Joanie stated.

"If what was true?" Lilly asked closing her bag and shouldering it.

"We heard that Amber and Ashley were…" Sarah said looking around to see if anyone were listening in like the conversation was top secret. "…nice."

"Oh that, yeah they were nice I guess. They asked Lilly and I to be co-chairs for prom committee."

"And you guys know that Prom is like their reason for living in high school, so they want it to be perfect. That's why they've probably decided that to get it that way they need to be nice to us to get us to help." Lilly explained.

"I guess but it's not only the two of you they're being nice to, I was in the library yesterday and one of the underclassman dropped their books and Ashley rushed to help pick them up. She didn't even laugh." Sarah said.

"Oh and last week, in the cafeteria someone didn't have enough money for a drink from the vending machine and Amber walked up to him and handed him some money, and get this, she pretended like he had dropped it when I saw her grab it from her purse." Joanie whispered.

"Well I say it's about time, someone finally told off those girls and knocked some sense into them." Lilly pronounced.

The bell rang and the four girls began the journey into the school. They went in their separate directions for homeroom and made plans to meet up for an off campus lunch. After a 5 minute debate on where they would go for lunch they settled on Panera Bread which was just down the street from the school. There they began a conversation about prom which ended in Miley and Lilly convincing both Sarah and Joanie to join. They headed back to school along with a dozen other classmates who had gone to Panera Bread for lunch. They had 2 more classes before school would be over. Lilly and Miley headed to physics with high hopes about their test that the teacher had promised would be graded by today. Both girls left the class clutching a B+ in one hand and high five being done with the other.

"I'll meet you outside of Corelli's," Miley said taking off in the direction of the art room while Lilly raced to the opposite end of the school for History.

Miley got there first due to the proximity of the art studio to Corelli's classroom. She waited patiently for Lilly but instead got Amber and Ashley.

"Where's Lilly?" Ashley asked voicing Miley's thought.

She's in History with Ms. Stein," Miley answered glancing at her watch. It was 1:48

"She won't be here for another 5 minutes then, Ms. Stein doesn't let anyone out any earlier than the pass states, and she is on the opposite side of the school. We'll have Mr. Corelli make her a new pass for twenty minutes before the bell rings instead of fifteen." Amber said opening the door to the empty classroom. "Now since this is the first meeting I expect we'll have a lot of people showing up but most of them will probably quit by week 2."

"How many do you think will show up?" Miley asked.

"We had about 50 girls show up for homecoming but in the end we had a solid 10 people, it'll be the same as that I say.

"Sorry I'm late" Lilly said panting as she stood in the doorway.

"It's no problem, we just got here ourselves," Ashley said stepping around Lilly to tape some pieces of paper on either side of the door.

"Oh, um cool. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope," Amber glanced up from a notepad she was holding "Miley can you write these down on the board for me."

Miley nodded walking over to the whiteboard at the front of the class room. She held a blue dry erase marker in her hand while waiting for more instruction.

"Make three columns: one for theme, one for fundraisers, and one for miscellaneous ideas."

"Hey Lilly want to help me move desks against the wall to make room for more chairs?" Ashley asked after successfully hanging up the sign-up sheets.

"Sure," Lilly said following her lead.

Soon it was 2 minutes before the end of the school day and the four girls looked on to make sure everything was set up properly. The chairs they had borrowed from another classroom were set up in rows from wall to wall. Mr. Corelli's desk was cleared to make the board more visible and everyone had their tasks delegated.

"Okay so before we start this I want to make sure we've got something clear. I want prom to be perfect and for that to happen we all need to work in harmony. We need to get along and not let the past dictate our emotions now. I know we haven't always got along well but I'm sure that we all can agree that for the sake of the greatest part about senior year other than graduation that we can all be the bigger person right?" Amber said looking from Miley and Lilly to her own best friend Ashley.

Everyone was silent for a moment until the bell signified the end of the day. Lilly spoke first.

"Is this your version of an apology?"

"Kind of," Amber squeaked out while Ashley nodded vehemently beside her.

Miley and Lilly exchanged glances before turning to them and smiling.

"We accept your apology," Miley said.

"And we are sorry too," Lilly finished in time for the first set of people to walk in.

**AN: I apologize for being MIA for so long**. **Hopefully the fact that I've already finished the next chapter will make up for it?**

**Please review :)  
**


	17. Well That was Fairly Painless

In all about 65 girls showed making Ashley and Miley scramble to find more chairs.

"Welcome everybody to the class of 2010's senior prom committee. I am Amber Addison one of four chairs for this committee." She stepped back motioning for the others to introduce themselves.

"I'm Miley Stewart,"

"Lilly Truscott,"

"And I'm Ashley Dewitt."

"Okay so it seems like there are a lot of you so we're going to get right down to business," Miley began. "Everyone here needs to make a commitment to showing up and pulling their weight. The committee is not here to be a social gathering.

"We've got four months to plan prom from the beginning which means we'll be meeting once a week, every week. And that's just at the beginning, I can already tell you that once prom comes a lot closer we'll be meeting every day if not spending weekends to make sure everything goes according to plan." Amber added.

"So please do everyone a favor right now and leave if you have any doubt in your mind whether you can make that kind of commitment. We'd actually prefer it if you left now instead of just not showing up next time," Lilly said looking around at the unsure faces.

A couple of girls in the back got up and walked out immediately while another one followed a few seconds later.

"Also if you have any other commitment that might interfere with your prom committee duties, such as sports of jobs, it's best if you leave now as well, We'd really hate to find out that your game performance is suffering because you're skipping practice to be here or that you're in trouble at work because of us." Ashley reasoned.

About 10 more girls stood up and walked out of the door.

"Anyone else want to go? Last chance to leave without my wrath coming down on you," Amber said while winking to Ashley, Miley and Lilly who stood behind her trying not to laugh.

Half the room scrambled to their feet and walked out with their heads down hoping to shield their faces from Amber's vision.

"I think we're ready now," Lilly said coming up behind Amber.

"First order of business is that our date is non-negotiable we've been told. Tradition is that prom is always the Saturday before the Saturday of graduation." Ashley said as she wrote the date on the board. "This means that Prom is on April 22, 2010 giving us a total of 4 months to plan everything."

"Because we don't have a venue locked down yet, that gives us very little to do at the moment other than picking possible places and a theme." Amber explained.

"My dad has tons of connections so we have a lot more choices than usual. First thing I think we should talk about is the pros and cons of having a country club setting versus a hotel ballroom. For instance Country clubs are cheaper to rent then a hotel."

People then began spouting off pros and cons as Lilly hastily began a running list.

"Hotel ballrooms are huge, while a country club has smaller rooms"

"Country Clubs have beautiful scenery that could be better used for pictures than a photographer's fake background."

"Hotels have grand staircases where pictures could also be taken,"

"They won't allow that," a red headed girl spoke from somewhere in the middle. "My sister had her wedding at one of the Vegas hotels and they tried taking their wedding photos there but security made them go outside because it was a fire hazard to be blocking the staircase."

"Hotels provide a place for the after party!" Someone in the back shouted.

Lilly nodded and wrote that down in the con column for hotels.

"Why is that a con?" the same girl shouted

"Because hotels don't allow anyone under the age of 21 to stay in their rooms without an adult present, what makes you think they'll rent their rooms out to a bunch of high school kids on prom night?" Lilly asked as more of a rhetorical question.

In the end it was decided that they would try for a country club.

"Next we need to think of some themes," Amber began only to be interrupted by a dozen girls clambering to have their idea heard.

"Starry night!"  
"Masquerade!"  
"Forever and Always"

Ashley took her marker and tried her best to keep up.

"Time of our Life"  
"Airplanes!"

"Airplanes?" Miley questioned.

"Yeah you know, like that song 'Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?'"

"Oh okay."

A dozen more suggestions were written down before Lilly decided to stop them.

"Alright now we can't just pick this now. First we have to narrow down the choices to sixand put it up to a vote for the whole senior class."

Of the 20 possible themes, 14 were thrown out and the final six were written down in Amber's 'official' prom notebook.

Just Dance

Masquerade

Time of our Lives

Save the Last Dance

Twilight (not the Stephanie Meyer novels!)

Forever and Always

Lilly made sure there was a distinction on the last one before it became an official option stating that the last thing anyone wanted was to turn prom into a vampire vs. werewolf battle.

"Now before this list becomes official we should start brainstorming ideas for how we can tie our theme into prom. Who has an idea for what we could do for "Just Dance"?" Amber asked.

"I say we could have a dance contest, winner takes home some kind of prize and gets to do a solo dance in front of everyone." Miley suggested.

"That could work," Ashley said from behind her.

"I think it should be a secret dance contest that way people can dance freely instead of just trying to impress a judge." Lilly added in.

"If it's a secret then we need something else to use as our gimmick for the theme," Amber stated "Anyone have another idea?"

The red head whose sister got married in Vegas raised her hand. "What about if we broadcast the dance on a big TV screen or something; kind of like we have someone walking around filming everyone and then we can sell it at the end of prom as a souvenir."

"Great idea!" Miley exclaimed.

"Okay now does anyone have an idea for "Masquerade"; other than the obvious of course?" Amber asked.

A girl in front raises her hand eagerly after a few moments thought.

"We could make everything a secret, not letting anyone know specifics about prom. First we just tell them the date and the theme, and then we give people clues starting from where they can buy tickets all the way to actually arriving there. " the girl explained animatedly.

"Do you think we'll be able to convince enough people to play along until the end?" Lilly asked intrigued.

"I would," Joanie called out from her seat in the front.

"Me too," Sarah chimed in.

Everyone seemed to enjoy this idea a lot which helped them to move on to the next theme.

""Time of Our Lives" suggestions anyone?"

"I kind of liked the souvenir video idea that we have for "Just Dance" That's what we could title the video and it'll be something that we could just give to the students instead of making them pay for it. I mean we're already paying for a senior video about the whole year, what's a 30 minute video about Prom going to hurt our budget?" Ashley asked.

"We'll have to wait a little while on the budget," Lilly piped in. "Once we finish some fundraisers then we'll decide on whether or not the video will be free."

"Right, okay so moving on we have "Save the Last Dance"" Miley announced.

There is a pause as everybody put their brains to work.

"How about if the last dance, instead of being a slow love song for couples, we make it a song about friendship and form a huge circle on the dance floor." Sarah said meekly.

"You mean like they do at weddings when the bride and groom are getting ready to leave and they stand in the middle of a circle?" Joanie asks in her harsh Joanie style causing Sarah to flinch slightly. "That's a really good idea Sarah; we'd be reminding people what prom really is for."

"Okay so next one is "Twilight"" Ashley stated.

The room once again falls silent. The girl in the back who wanted to rent a hotel room for an after stood up.

"I have an idea but it's not exactly Twilight."

"Is it close at all?" Ashley asked.

"Kind of; it's "Dancing in the Moonlight" and what we could do is instead of a disco ball or something like that we could dress up a spotlight like a huge moon and have it shining on people when they're slow dancing."

"Excellent idea, but first we have to put it to a vote if we want to change one of the final themes. Everyone in favor raise your hand."

The whole room of girls had their arms in the air as Twilight was erased from the board and replace with Dancing in the Moonlight.

"Last one is "Forever and Always""

"Kind of like the video idea but instead of filming everyone we have people submit pictures of themselves and their friends. They can be from freshmen year or from a week ago. After all the pictures are in we create a slideshow and play it throughout the prom on the TV screen."

"And there it is," Amber smiled.

"Now that we've got that done next on the agenda is budget and therefore we must discuss fundraisers. So far as a senior class we've raised thousands of dollars but nowhere near enough to make this work if we want it to be memorable. The four of us are already in talks to put together a prom expo. We're talking to Limo companies, flower shops, dress and tux shops, and caterers. Now all these companies will be coming for free under the assumption that we can provide them business. So that means we need a huge turnout. The senior class has over 500 students in it, so turn out shouldn't be a huge problem right? What we also need are volunteers for the prom fashion show; this also includes people working behind the scenes. Next week I'll be making the announcement over the intercom and by the time we all get back from Christmas break the week after I expect to have not only all of you to help but please get your friends involved, get your boyfriends involved and hell even get your parents involved. We'll need all the help we can get." Lilly ended her spiel.

"Does anyone work in wood shop?" Amber asked.

None of the girls raised their hands.

"Actually my boyfriend's brother does, he's a sophomore." A girl behind Sarah spoke.

"What's your name?" Miley asked.

"Jill."

"Okay so Jill's in charge of recruiting the woodshop to help build a stage and runway, can you do that?" Miley asked.

The girl nodded in response.

"Anyone work in the culinary department?"

Three girls in the front as well as two in the back stood up.

"Great, you five can be in charge of convincing Mrs. Elam to provide the food. We don't need anything elaborate just finger foods will be fine.

"Do we have any volunteers for stage crew for the fashion show?" Ashley asked. A few girls raised their hands and Ashley took their names down. "If anyone else wants to sign up you can just ask me anytime. If you see me in class or in the halls or whatever just come up to me and hand me a piece of paper with your name written on it."

"What about the models?" one of the girls spoke up.

"The models are the least of our worries. First we need to see how many dresses can be donated and then we have to have a tryout for whoever wants to be one. We also need to take into account how many guys we can get as well, and that's all up to how many Lilly can trick into it in the first place right?" Miley laughed.

The meeting had ended soon after that. The four girls watched as the other girls packed up and left. They made plans to meet up and plan the next meeting the next day at lunch and then went their separate ways.

"Well that was fairly painless."

**AN: This is JUST a filler chapter! I'm posting it because I'd like your opinion on what the prom theme should be. If you've read to the end could you please leave a review with your vote, I allow anonymous reviews so even if you don't have an account and just stumbled across this please help me out. :)**


End file.
